Plaisirs et Sentiments
by Vagabonde
Summary: Sasuke est toujours puceau et en est très frustré. Lui vient alors l'idée de sortir avec Sakura et Ino qui acceptent. Mais les sentiments se mêlent au plaisir charnel, chamboulant ainsi leurs sens et leur vie. InoSasuSaku - InoSaku - NaruSasu
1. Premier Chapitre

__

_**N**iark niark niark ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic pour le plus grand malheur de nos p'tits chéris ! En plus j'ai vraiment apprécié l'écrire pour le foutage de gueule de Sasuke, faut croire que je l'aime qu'en situation compromettante pour casser son image super classe xD ! _

**A**u risque de déplaire, les personnages sont légèrement OOC, surtout Sakura qui garde sa personnalité de ses treize ans alors qu'elle en a dix-huit. Mais elle change progressivement, ne vous inquiétez pas !

**S**asuke est revenu au village pour mon histoire, ramené par un blond "made in Konoha" et Sai... je l'ai oublié x3 ! Donc oubliez-le aussi, ça m'arrange xD !

_**Disclaimer :** Sûr qu'ils sont pas à moi ! Parce qu'on verrait plus souvent le paaaaauuuuuuuuuvre petit Sasuke dans des situations trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès cocasses ! Je vous aurais prévenu ;) !_

_**Couple :** Heum... InoSasuSaku, InoSaku et... Tadam ! Le plus attendu : NARUSASU !_

**Genre : **Humour (en tout cas j'espère xD !), Romance et heu... découverte du corps et de l'esprit (ça veut tout et rien dire mais en gros c'est ça xD !)

_

* * *

_

**/!\ WARNING : Présence de limes et lemon(s) hétérosexuels et homosexuels. Homophobes, c'est pas pour vous ! Les autres, bon mattage ;)**

* * *

_**Résumé :** Sasuke est toujours puceau et en est très frustré. Lui vient alors l'idée de sortir avec Sakura et Ino qui acceptent. Mais les sentiments se mêlent au plaisir charnel, chamboulant ainsi leurs sens et leur vie._

* * *

Aujourd'hui l'histoire concerne un brun, et pas n'importe lequel, celui qui est le chouchou de ses dames, le mec le plus cool, le plus mignon, le plus populaire de Konoha, on parle bien sûr ici de Sasuke Uchiwa.

18 ans, air blasé toujours ou presque sur le visage, musculature fine et super beau fessier qui fait rêver toutes les filles de Konoha, ainsi que les mecs, il avait quand même un souci. Il était toujours puceau.

Bon, il n'était pas le seul dans son cas et puis la tradition ancestrale de son clan voulait que les jeunes mariés « soient propres » le jour du mariage. Expression utilisée bien entendu que dans le clan Uchiwa.

Mais voilà, son clan était décimé, il était à présent le dernier des derniers survivants de son clan, même plus de frère, juste lui, et il avait envie de faire ce qu'il voulait – comme s'il n'avait jamais fait ce qu'il voulait – et lui voulait se faire plaisir. Ses hormones de futur adulte encore enfantines de puceau le poussaient à penser – bon ça c'est normal – mais à penser de façon très perverse. Et maintenant Sasuke n'arrivait plus à arrêter de penser, et puis c'était devenu une habitude – habitude qu'il aimerait perdre pour en avoir une autre, plus « saine » de son point de vue – il se trouvait seul dans sa douche, pour pas salir, après tout il ne connaît pas la marque du produit pour nettoyer sa moquette, et il se laissait aller à ses petits plaisirs sexuels. Sauf que ça ne lui suffisait plus. C'est là que son cerveau de super génie a fait tilt.

Il les avait réunies toutes les deux dans le parc, pensant qu'elles seraient ainsi dans une ambiance plus romantique et se laisseraient plus facilement convaincre. Il avait décidé que quitte à choisir deux filles, autant que ce soit elles. Elles étaient toutes les deux jolies et puis elles se connaissaient déjà, pas besoin de faire les présentations.

Sakura arriva par la droite tandis qu'Ino arrivait par la gauche. Elles se fixèrent, eurent un immense sourire, fières d'avoir enfin tapé dans l'œil de leur Sasuke-kun, et s'avançaient, prête à enlacer leur Sasuke-kun juste en face de l'autre. Sauf que Sasuke-kun fit un écart à ce moment-là et qu'elles se rentrèrent dedans et écrasèrent leur joli minois par terre. Toujours à ses idées perverses, Sasuke leur tendit les mains pour les aider à se relever. Comme dans un rêve, toutes les deux souriaient bêtement et ne voulaient plus lâcher leur Sasuke. Renonçant à récupérer ses mains, il ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par… :

- T'as vu Ino la Truie, il est à moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Grand front ? Sasuke-kun m'a donné rendez-vous ici !

- Mais moi aussi !

- Pff… Tu rêves des genoux ma pauvre Sakura !

- Et toi t'as dû boire quelque chose de mauvais pour croire que tes rêves se sont réalisés !

- Les filles…

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes filles tournèrent la tête vers le beau brun ténébreux et se turent en même temps.

Leur amour de la vie jusqu'à la mort qui tue, bref Sasuke, soupira, réussit à se faire lâcher les mains et en passa une dans sa tignasse, pardon ses magnifiques cheveux, avant de parler :

- Bon, les filles, je sais pas si vous serez d'accord mais j'aimerai que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon Sasuke, glissa Sakura.

- Tout ?

- Oui, tout, répondit Ino.

- Bon alors… Sortez avec moi.

Les deux filles avaient le cœur qui battaient à cent à l'heure. Avaient-elles bien entendu ?

- Sortir… ?, voulut vérifier Ino.

- Oui.

- Dans le sens faire une balade… ?, reprit Sakura.

- Non. Sortir dans le sens « être ensemble ».

- Mais tu… tu dis ça à qui ?, demanda Ino.

- À toutes les deux.

Ino et Sakura étaient choquées. Leur Sasuke-kun voulait sortir avec elles deux en même temps ? Il n'arrivait pas à choisir ? À cette pensée, Sakura et Ino rougirent encore plus qu'elles ne le faisaient déjà.

- Ecoutez les filles, si vous voulez pas, je vais pas vous forcer. Je demanderai à d'autres.

Tous les petits cœurs et pensées sucrées en rose disparurent d'un coup. Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent de haut… Leur Sasuke n'était pas amoureux mais c'était…

Elles n'arrivaient pas à le penser, tellement pour elles c'étaient improbable que Sasuke soit… non c'était impossible ! Qu'il soit… qu'il soit…

Je vais le dire moi sinon on y est encore pour demain : Sasuke est un gros pervers.

Reprenant leurs esprits, elles se jetèrent un coup d'œil pendant que Sasuke s'en allait les mains dans les poches, tranquillement, attendant le moment où… Il sentit d'un coup deux bras se cramponner désespérément à lui et s'aperçut que son plan avait marché : Sakura et Ino avaient craqué. Personne n'aurait _leur _Sasuke-kun, même si celui-ci pensait à des _choses_ et pensait aussi à les mettre en pratique.

Bien qu'il n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui tienne les bras comme ça et qu'en plus on les tire de droite à gauche, et qu'il s'empêchait de mettre une main sur la fesse de sa coéquipière, il laissait ses à présent deux petites amies le trimballer dans le parc. D'abord silencieuses et super rougissantes, il fallut que l'une d'entre elles se prennent le pied dans un trou pour que l'autre se moque d'elle et les disputes se succédèrent, rongeant peu à peu la patience de Sasuke. Finalement, ne tenant plus, il les emmena, ou plutôt les traîna, jusque chez lui. Devant la porte, il demanda qu'elles le lâchent, ce qu'elles firent de mauvaise grâce. Il sortit les clés de sa poche, ouvrit la porte et rangea les clés dans le petit panier prévu à cet effet. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'apprêta à fermer la porte quand…

- Bah vous rentrez pas ?

- On a le droit ?

- Bien sûr !

- C'est vrai ?

Sakura, toute joyeuse, se précipita à l'intérieur, enlevant ses chaussures et se raccrocha au bras musclé de Sasuke. Ino, qui se préparait à rentrer pour la première fois dans la maison de ce qu'elle espérait son futur mari, fut plus lente. Néanmoins elle ferma la porte et entreprit d'être plus douce que Sakura en prenant seulement la main de Sasuke. Jalouse, Sakura fit de même et une nouvelle dispute commença.

Sasuke soupira. Certes, Sakura et Ino étaient très jolies, certes elles se connaissaient déjà, mais il aurait dû prendre en compte qu'elles étaient rivales. Sur le coup il pensa que ça pimenterait un peu leur relation mais déjà cette situation à trois était plus qu'excitante pour lui. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir une seule petite amie parce qu'elle se serait faite trop d'illusions et qu'il ne voulait pas aimer. En était-il même capable ?

Ensuite il avait pensé à d'autres filles mais des inconnues, c'était hors de question. Il y avait parmi ces fans de vraies tarées. Et puis Temari, quand elle venait, était toujours avec Shikamaru, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Neji avec Hinata, et Tenten ne lui plaisait pas assez. Quoique les cheveux détachés… Non, il faut arrêter de penser à ça Sasuke, t'as deux copines maintenant !

D'ailleurs, ses deux copines l'avaient lâché pour mieux s'engueuler. Elles s'étaient penchées l'une vers l'autre, les mains sur les hanches, et leurs yeux se jetaient des éclairs, se foudroyant sans ciller. Exaspéré, il prit les nuques de ses copines fermement mais en restant doux et les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent nez à nez de si près qu'elles pouvaient compter le nombre de cils qu'elles avaient.

- Sasuke-kun ?, murmura timidement Sakura.

- Ça suffit vous deux. Embrassez-vous.

- Qu… quoi ?, hoqueta Ino en tournant la tête vers Sasuke.

- Faites-vous un bisou pour vous réconcilier. J'en ai marre de vous entendre vous disputer tout le temps. Alors maintenant faites-vous un bisou, ça va pas vous tuer.

Sakura décida d'obéir et approcha ses lèvres de la joue de la blonde. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se préparer mentalement et sentit la peau douce et chaude d'Ino. Elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit que ce n'était pas la joue d'Ino qu'elle embrassait, mais sa bouche ! La blonde avait tourné la tête au moment où elle voulait lui faire un bisou sur la joue !

Toutes les deux étaient surprises. Elles s'embrassaient ! Et en plus devant Sasuke-kun ! Et le pire dans tout ça, parce que oui il y avait pire, elles aimaient ça ! C'était moelleux, un peu sucré, le goût du gloss se mélangeant à l'odeur des cheveux… Elles se séparèrent lorsque Sasuke les lâcha enfin. Elles étaient toutes rouges et lui tentait de freiner son cœur. Cette idée était la meilleure qu'il ait trouvé. Il les poussa vers le salon et les invita à s'asseoir.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Heu… De l'eau s'il te plaît, demanda Sakura, toujours aussi rouge et regardant ses pieds.

- Pareil Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke partit dans la cuisine et laissa Sakura et Ino seules. Ino qui, même si ses joues étaient toujours en feu, sourit en pensant qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être avec Sasuke, même si cette mocheté de Grand front était avec elle. Voyant que celle-ci ne se remettait toujours pas de leur baiser, elle décida de l'embêter un peu plus.

- Alors, ton premier baiser… Il était bien ?

Elle disait ça comme ça. Elle ne pensait pas toucher juste. Elle avait déjà eu quelques petites expériences, des soirs où elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même, avec un coup dans le nez, donc les baisers étranges, elle en avait déjà testé des tas. Même si avec une fille, c'était la première fois.

Les cheveux roses de Sakura voilèrent son regard. Elle était assez perturbée. D'abord Sasuke-kun qui veut un rendez-vous avec elle, et puis qui veut sortir en même temps avec elle et la truie, ensuite elle qui rentre dans la maison de son chéri, et enfin son premier baiser se passe avec… une fille ! Ino en plus ! Elle avait trouvé ça bizarre, elle n'avait pas été dégoûtée, et puis c'était un accident après tout, pas besoin de se monter la tête avec ça !

Elle souffla. Son premier baiser… Elle l'imaginait avec Sasuke-kun, dans un endroit merveilleux et où elle serait son _unique _petite amie.

- Fais pas cette tête Sakura ! C'était qu'un baiser après tout !

- Tais-toi. Je veux pas en parler et surtout pas avec toi !

Le silence s'installa entre elles. Dehors, les oiseaux volaient et voltigeaient joyeusement en faisant des arabesques invisibles dans le ciel. Heureux sont les ignorants.

- N'empêche, Sasuke-kun avait l'air d'apprécié, lui !

Sakura, encore rouge, tourna la tête vers la blonde en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis même sûr. Il aurait peut-être même aimer voir un peu plus, mais t'es trop prude pour penser à ce genre de choses.

- C'est même pas vrai ! J'étais juste… trop surprise !

- C'est ça !

- Alors on a qu'à recommencer et tu verras !

- T'en es pas capable Grand front !

Sasuke entra alors dans la pièce avec un plateau, faisant taire les deux jeunes filles. Ayant écouté d'une oreille très attentive leur conversation, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un micro sourire. Micro sourire qui fit craquer ses petites amies et oublier leur dispute.

Il leur donna à chacune un verre et s'assit sur la table basse en face d'elles. Il posa le plateau à côté de lui et prit sa canette de soda. La capsule fit "Pshit !" et le liquide déborda un peu, dégoulinant sur la canette. Sasuke entreprit alors de le lécher sensuellement, en prenant tout son temps, regardant du coin de l'œil la réaction des filles. Sakura avait la gorge sèche d'un seul coup, et elle avait un peu plus chaud. Elle but rapidement son verre d'eau, s'étranglant à moitié, essayant de cacher sa toux, et détourna les yeux de Sasuke. Ino souriait et Sakura entrevit sa langue passer sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Sasuke arrêta de lécher la canette et se mit à boire, laissant couler la boisson sur ses lèvres, glissant sur sa mâchoire, retraçant son cou et s'engouffrant à l'intérieur de son T-Shirt. Ino avala difficilement sa salive et tenta d'étancher sa soif avec une gorgée d'eau. Sasuke se penchait de plus en plus en arrière, les yeux fermés, le soda presque totalement versé sur lui plutôt que dans sa bouche. Il se redressa souplement en laissant échapper un soupir de contentement, la canette toujours à la main. Le soda s'échappa de son contenant, éclaboussant le pantalon noir du jeune homme.

Sakura leva les yeux à cet instant précis, bloquant devant la scène totalement érotique du brun. Elle le parcourait des yeux, le soda avait collé les vêtements de Sasuke sur son corps, révélant les plaques de chocolat que formait sa musculature. Elle s'arrêta sur son pantalon en sentant son sang lui monter à la tête. Même si Sasuke gardait un total contrôle sur l'ensemble de son anatomie, son pantalon le moulait parfaitement et si on en doutait encore, on pouvait vérifier qu'il était un mec, un vrai de vrai. À côté, Ino avait du mal à respirer et de la salive voulait descendre sur son menton.

Content de son petit effet, Sasuke se permit de leur sourire, une petite idée germant dans sa tête. Il posa sa canette presque vide sur le plateau et pris un air faussement surpris en tâtant son T-Shirt.

- Zut… Je suis trempé.

Les filles évitèrent de répondre, le souffle court. Sasuke avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux, comme si une flamme dansait dans ses pupilles d'encres.

- Sakura. Ino.

Les deux jeunes filles reprirent un peu leurs esprits. Sakura releva la tête et Ino déglutit. Elles croisèrent le regard chaud de Sasuke. Elles ne s'étaient jamais senties aussi rouges, brûlantes, le cœur battant et la respiration aussi saccadée de toute leur vie. Sasuke Uchiwa les regardait avec une envie, un désir, qu'il souhaitait leur faire partager.

- Vous pourriez m'aider ?

Et plongeant son regard torride dans celui de Sakura, il rajouta :

- S'il vous plaît.

Sakura fondit sur place. Elle transpira en se levant, elle transpira en se rapprochant de Sasuke, et elle transpira quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Ino l'avait rejointe, ou alors avait-elle fait exactement les mêmes mouvements qu'elle et qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte ? Qu'importe.

Sasuke. Voulait. Qu'elles. Lui. Enlèvent. Son. T-Shirt.

Ino fit glisser sa main sur le torse de Sasuke et arriva au bas du T-Shirt. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux, appréciant les gestes de ses petites amies. Ino soulevait petit à petit le tissu, frôlant de ses doigts tremblants la peau blanche tandis que Sakura n'arrivait pas à se détacher du visage du brun. Elle était comme en transe, fiévreuse, caressant simplement l'épaule timidement. Elle n'était pas encore certaine qu'elle était belle et bien réveillée et elle continuait à frotter sa main contre le tissu de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Et lorsque Sasuke soupira d'aise, ça lui fit comme un choc. Elle était bien encrée dans la réalité et sa main s'arrêta. Ino, qui avait continué de soulever le T-shirt, s'était placée derrière Sasuke et s'apprêtait à lui retirer le vêtement. Sakura posa sa main sur le torse à présent nu du brun en faisant de petits ronds. Elle profitait de cette peau douce, chaude et légèrement humide à cause du soda. C'était comme électrique.

Ino tira sur le T-Shirt mais ne permit qu'à la tête de Sasuke de sortir, ses mains furent ainsi prisonnières du tissu. N'aimant pourtant pas particulièrement être dominé, il se laissa faire. Ino plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, puis les remontaient, puis les redescendaient, des va-et-vient que Sasuke ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Sakura, voyant le manège d'Ino, se pencha en avant, écrasant sa poitrine contre le torse du brun. Elle laissa son souffle chaud s'échapper dans le cou de Sasuke et s'amusa à lui murmurer ses soupirs dans l'oreille.

Les mains d'Ino quittèrent alors la peau de Sasuke et s'aventura sur Sakura, passant juste en dessous de ses seins, puis dans son dos et, lorsqu'elle colla elle aussi sa poitrine contre le dos nu de Sasuke, sur les fesses de la fille aux yeux verts. Ses mains tripotaient sans retenu cette partie plutôt intime de Sakura qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser d'autres soupirs et de faire un massage à Sasuke avec ses seins. Celui-ci ne retenait plus non plus sa voix qui partait parfois brusquement dans les aigus avant de garder un long silence. Ino participait aussi au jeu, la table grinçait, gémissait mais tout le monde s'en fichait. Tout le monde s'en fichait et continuait sauf quand la table cria horriblement en se cassant en deux, faisant tomber son propriétaire et ses deux petites amies sur le sol. Ils se cognèrent la tête et, manque de bol pour Sasuke, le reste de soda, qui lui était resté froid dans cette pièce où tous les radiateurs avaient été allumés, se déversa sur sa partie sensible, réduisant à néant tout ce beau travail digne des meilleurs des pervers.

À présent refroidi, Sasuke aurait bien voulu se lever mais Sakura et Ino étaient toujours sur lui. Elles se relevèrent en même temps, se frottant la tête. La douleur leur avait fait perdre leur état de transe et d'excitation. Elles se regardèrent, rougirent, regardèrent Sasuke, toujours entravé par son T-Shirt et… éclatèrent de rire ! Leur honte, leur gène, leur nervosité, tout, elles riaient de tout, puis des larmes vinrent prendre place dans leurs yeux mais rien n'arrêtait leur rire. Sasuke, pourtant assez mécontent de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné, ne les réprimanda pas. Après tout, il existerait toujours d'autres opportunités.

Les filles se relevèrent et essuyèrent leurs larmes. Sasuke essaya de se dépêtrer de son T-Shirt mais ne réussit qu'à se cogner à la table en morceau.

- Sasuke-kun, tu veux de l'aide ?, proposa alors Sakura.

- T'as deux mains gauches Grand front, tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir toute seule ?, se mit aussitôt à répliquer Ino.

- Oui, absolument !

- T'as beaucoup trop confiance en toi ! Laisse-moi faire, je vais te montrer !

- Pas question !

Elles se jetèrent toutes les deux sur Sasuke qui commençait légèrement à s'énerver. À part être tirer de tous les côtés, avoir les oreilles bousillées par des cris hystériques et ne plus toucher le sol, il n'avait pourtant rien du tout à reprocher à ses copines !

- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Les deux jeunes filles le lâchèrent immédiatement, le laissant s'asseoir délicatement sur un morceau de table bien pointu.

- AÏÏÏE !

Maintenant il se roulait par terre, se tordant de douleur, toujours ligoté par son T-Shirt. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour !

Sakura et Ino paniquaient, c'était de leur faute après tout, et elles ne pouvaient pas rester plantées là sans rien faire. Elles voulaient aider le brun mais celui-ci leur envoya un regard noir qui les glaça sur place. Arrêtant de gesticuler dans tous les sens, il se mit sur ses pieds et à la force de ses bras, déchira son T-Shirt. À présent en lambeau, les quelques restes de tissu s'éparpillèrent un peu partout, rajoutant un peu plus de désordre dans la pièce. Sasuke avait envie de gueuler, il était frustré après tout, c'était normal, il en avait tout à fait le droit mais… Il préféra prendre une bouffée d'air, de soupirer longuement pour se calmer puis finit par se passer une main dans sa touffe noire encore plus décoiffée que d'habitude.

- Bon les filles… Je crois qu'on va arrêter les dégâts pour aujourd'hui.

Celles-ci acquiescèrent, totalement d'accord. Il les raccompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte et avant de la fermer, il les rassura :

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne sort plus ensemble, ok ?

À présent en tête à tête, Ino et Sakura se rendirent compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'un commun accord silencieux, elles se séparèrent, à la fois heureuses et troublées. Elles sentaient en elles comme un changement, et même si elles aimaient ça, elles sentaient l'interdit, le péché, émaner de cette sensation.

Toujours pensante, Sakura ne remarqua même pas que Naruto lui parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Hé Sakura-chan ! Tu pourrais me répondre au moins !

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais manger avec moi ce midi ! Alors tu veux ?

- Heu…

Elle voulait alors lui dire, lui hurler même dans les oreilles, que non, parce qu'elle ne se permettrait pas de tromper _son _Sasuke-kun et à la question de Naruto elle répondrait que oui elle sortait avec lui et que… et que… heu non, réflexion faite elle ne ferait pas ça.

Parce que sortir avec Sasuke-kun était vrai, elle ne l'avait pourtant pas pour elle toute seule, il y avait encore cette truie d'Ino et ça, elle ne voulait pas l'ébruiter. C'était une relation assez immorale mais elle s'en moquait : elle faisait déjà partie des privilégiées et n'avait plus qu'à user de son charme et de ses atours pour conquérir définitivement et à elle seule Sasuke-kun. Elle savait parfaitement que de son côté Ino pensait la même chose et qu'elle se préparait minutieusement. Mais elle avait une idée, elle allait venir chez le brun cette nuit et lui proposerait… quoi d'ailleurs ? Pas une nuit avec lui, quoique c'était sûrement ce qu'il attendait d'Ino et elle.

Elle préféra reléguer ses pensées un peu en arrière et se contenta d'accepter l'invitation de Naruto. De toute façon, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pouvait espérer quelque chose d'elle et aujourd'hui elle était plutôt de bonne humeur. Et puis Naruto était un bon ami, et le resterait, alors ce n'était pas comme si elle trompait son Sasuke-kun.

- Sakura-chan ? Tu vas bien ?

- Mais oui Naruto, tout va pour le mieux…

- Ah… T'as l'air un peu bizarre. T'as encore rien mangé et t'as un peu l'air ailleurs.

- Mais non Naruto, tu te fais des idées…

- Ah bon. Si tu le dis…

Il recommença à s'empiffrer avec ses ramens laissant Sakura se remettre à penser à son Sasuke-kun. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin de faire du shopping, il y avait toujours cette petite robe en satin bordeaux qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses cheveux roses. Elle se ferait un chignon avec une fleur de jonquille dans la pince. Et puis peut-être un bijou ou deux. Mais Sasuke-kun n'appréciait peut-être pas ces extravagances…

Elle soupira bruyamment sous les yeux bleus de Naruto et s'attaqua enfin à son bol de ramen.

Ce n'étaient pas les vêtements et les accessoires qui étaient le plus difficile à choisir. Il fallait savoir ce qu'elle allait lui offrir. Ou au moins avoir une bonne raison de venir. Elle savait que si elle venait sans rien, il allait lui proposer une activité très…

Sakura rougit devant son bol de ramen et faillit s'étouffer avec ses nouilles. Naruto lui tapa dans le dos, finalement les nouilles se décoincèrent et Sakura réussit à les avaler.

- Merci.

- De rien Sakura-chan !

Naruto lui fit un de ses sourires lumineux, l'un de ceux qui rivalisaient avec le soleil, celui qu'il faisait pour réchauffer le cœur des gens. Il ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte mais son sourire suffisait à calmer et à redonner courage à tous ceux qui le voyait. Sakura se sentit soudain apaisée. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Le soir venu, elle se préparait mentalement à sonner chez Sasuke-kun. Elle avait apporté un gâteau spécial, originaire d'un pays lointain, et qui représentait l'amour. Elle s'était dit que le geste pourrait toucher le brun. Et puis elle avait mis toute sa cuisine en désordre et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de la nettoyer juste pour lui, alors elle savait qu'en rentrant ses parents se feraient une joie de le lui rappeler. Et qu'une énième dispute au sujet de Sasuke allait encore lui prendre la tête, tout ça parce qu'il avait déserté « Et c'est pas parce que Môsieur est un descendant des Uchiwa qu'il a le droit de faire n'importe quoi avec ma fille ! ». Elle chassa ses pensées et prit une grande inspiration. Elle souriait d'avance et chemina sa main vers la sonnette quand elle aperçut une forme familière se glisser dans la fenêtre ouverte du salon.

_« La garce ! Elle a eu la même idée que moi ! »_

Elle abandonna l'idée de sonner et se précipita à la suite de la blonde. Elle se jeta sur elle en passant par la fenêtre, laissant son gâteau s'écraser dans sa boite en carton blanc avec des petits cœurs roses tout autour et un ruban tout aussi rose qui… enfin bref, le gâteau s'écrasa par terre en même temps que sa créatrice.

Celle-ci était affalée sur Ino, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Les filles n'avaient pas été discrètes, mais alors pas du tout, et c'est donc sans surprise que la tête de Sasuke apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Sakura et Ino, toujours couchées sur le sol, le regardèrent bêtement. Celui-ci n'était pas encore totalement réveillé après sa petite sieste alors il se passa une main sur le visage et frotta ses yeux pour mieux les réveiller.

C'est à ce moment-là que les filles constatèrent que leur position était, disons… très suggestive…

Tandis que l'on voyait la moitié de la culotte de Sakura et que le bustier d'Ino était un peu plus bas qu'à la normale, les jambes des deux jeunes filles étaient entrelacées et une main d'Ino était posée sur une cuisse de Sakura. D'ailleurs la main de cette dernière était posée sur l'un des seins d'Ino. Le cerveau de Sasuke, qui était arrivé seulement muni d'un caleçon mis à la va-vite, enregistra l'information et il se mit à rougir.

- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Sakura et Ino se regardèrent. Longtemps. Elles pensaient toutes les deux à la même chose mais n'osaient pas se lancer. Elles n'avaient jamais expérimenté ce genre de jeu mais elles entendaient le cœur de l'autre, sachant que si elles devaient le faire, ce devrait être maintenant. Maintenant, elle voulait rendre fou Sasuke-kun, fou d'elles et pour cela il fallait faire une trêve, mettant de côté leur rivalité pour faire _plaisir à Sasuke-kun. _

Ce dernier sentait que ses joues devenaient brûlantes. Il pressentait que quelque chose d'énorme, inattendu, allait lui arrivait. Et peut-être quelque chose qu'il aimerait beaucoup.

C'est Sakura qui agit la première. Elle se pencha vers Ino puis l'embrassa timidement. Elle posait ses lèvres sur la bouche de Ino et petit à petit mordilla la lèvre inférieure de la blonde. Ino commença alors à remonter sa main jusqu'en haut de la cuisse pour atteindre les fesses bien fermes de Sakura. Elle approfondit le baiser et fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille aux yeux verts, yeux verts qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis qui se refermèrent doucement. Elles s'embrassaient passionnément devant Sasuke qui s'assit sur son canapé pour mieux observer, le cœur battant.

Les deux jeunes filles oubliaient leur environnement, se concentrant seulement sur leurs sens. Elles les redécouvraient, le toucher, le goût, l'ouïe, l'odorat et même la vue. La main d'Ino palpait les fesses de Sakura qui n'était pas en reste, massant le sein d'Ino en lui faisant des ronds. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient que de quelques secondes leur permettant à peine de respirer et leurs langues s'enlaçaient, dansaient dans la bouche de l'une, puis dans celle de l'autre. Le mélange des parfums, leurs gloss, et le goût sucré de leurs bouches les faisaient frémir, elles en voulaient toujours plus, et encore, et les lèvres se décollent à peine pour laisser échapper des soupirs qu'elles se rencontrent de nouveau, continuant leur danse folle et sensuelle.

Jamais de leur vie elles n'avaient ressenti ça. Jamais elles ne l'avaient fait ressentir à d'autres. Elles n'auraient jamais imaginer se voir ainsi, frissonnantes de plaisir, et jamais ensemble. Mais elles ne pensaient déjà plus à ça, se concentrant sur ces nouvelles sensations que l'autre lui procurait. Elles aimaient ça.

Sasuke commençait vraiment avoir très chaud, pourtant il était torse nu et la fenêtre était ouverte. Il n'arrivait plus à quitter la scène exceptionnelle que lui donnait ses deux petites amies. Bientôt il vit qu'Ino était devenue plus entreprenante que Sakura. Elle commença à ouvrir la fermeture à glissière de la robe en satin. Sakura décida de ne pas rester sur la touche et abandonna le sein d'Ino qui gémit. Elle passa ses mains dans le dos de la blonde et, toujours en s'embrassant, souleva son corps. Elles se remirent sur pieds, Sakura laissa tomber sa robe en soie puis poussa brutalement Ino sur le petit fauteuil, rompant ainsi leur baiser.

Elle se sentait fiévreuse, la tête lui tournait mais elle avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. À présent, seulement habillée de ses sous-vêtements, elle grimpa sur le fauteuil et entreprit une nouvelle fois d'explorer la bouche de la blonde.

Sasuke matait le corps des deux jeunes filles, pétrifié. Il était resté sur son canapé, les jambes étendues sur les coussins et s'agrippait à l'accoudoir pour continuer à observer, et seulement observer.

Ino avait retrouvé les fesses de Sakura et son cœur palpitait encore plus fort en effleurant à peine la peau du dos de la jeune fille. Elle sourit en constatant que Sakura n'avait pas de tenue légère assortie. Sakura fronça des sourcils avant de reprendre ses lèvres et de mettre fin à ce sourire qu'elle savait moqueur. Elle dégrafa sans ménagement le bustier d'Ino et le jeta à travers la pièce. Bien sûr, tellement bien plongé dans son matage en direct d'un de ses plus grands fantasmes, Sasuke se prit le bustier en plein visage et s'empêtra dans les lacets, lui gâchant la vue pour une minute. Seulement une petite minute.

Mais pendant une minute, les filles avaient beaucoup avancé. Ino était à présent sur les genoux de Sakura face à Sasuke. Seules les mains de Sakura cachaient à peu près ses seins au brun et elle avait arqué son dos vers l'arrière, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Sakura qui malaxait sa poitrine. Elle poussait quelques gémissements en frottant les seins de Sakura contre son dos. Pendant ce temps, ses mains s'étaient glissées dans le dos de la jeune fille et tout doucement entra dans sa petite culotte. Elle baissa au maximum cette dernière mais elle n'arriva qu'au niveau des hanches puisque sa propriétaire était assise. Alors elle décida de tripoter ces magnifiques fesses qui étaient désormais nues sous ses doigts.

Sasuke décida alors d'entrer dans le jeu, ne voulant plus rester juste spectateur. Il s'approcha de ses petites amies, et souleva la tête d'Ino qui se laissa faire. Il l'embrassa avec envie et elle répondit au baiser, abandonnant les fesses de Sakura pour enlacer le brun. Sakura, alors un peu perdue par toutes ces sensations, grogna un peu. L'entendant, Sasuke quitta la bouche de la blonde pour venir prendre les lèvres de sa coéquipière. Se laissant totalement mener par la langue de Sasuke, elle continuait distraitement de jouer avec les seins jusqu'à s'intéresser exclusivement à Sasuke et à son torse si musclé. Ino glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Sasuke mais n'osa pas aller en-dessous du morceau de tissu.

Sakura continuait à caresser la peau du brun et sentit quelque chose de dur sous ses doigts. Elle le pinça et Sasuke arrêta automatiquement leur baiser en sursautant. Sakura sourit et repinça le téton et cette fois Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit cri aigu s'échapper de sa bouche. Ino, toute aussi intriguée que Sakura, repoussa Sasuke puis se leva. Sakura restait toujours cramponnée à son nouveau jouet et suivait les deux autres. Puis elle lâcha brutalement le téton et se mit à chercher quelque chose sur la moquette du salon. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et le brandit fièrement.

- J'avais ramené du gâteau ! Et j'ai de la crème au chocolat…

Elle ouvrit la boite en carton et en sortit un gros tube qui servait d'habitude aux grands pâtissiers pour écrire sur les gâteaux. Elle jeta un regard à Ino qui comprit le message. Les filles avaient une étrange lueur dans les yeux, un peu comme celle de Sasuke dans la même journée. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il se retrouvait par terre et recouvert de chocolat sur tout le torse. La poche de pâtissier continuait à déposer son sublime arôme sur son corps tout aussi sublime puis il sentit une lèche, puis deux, qui se battaient pour mieux savourer le liquide. Les filles léchaient le torse de Sasuke, parfois s'amusaient à s'embrasser ce qui faisait grogner le brun, puis elles arrivèrent enfin à le débarrasser de tout ce chocolat sauf à deux endroits : là où ses deux petits tétons pointaient.

Sakura passa légèrement sa langue sur le petit bout de peau mais Ino était plus gourmande et téta directement le deuxième et laissait ses mains parcourir tous les corps qu'elles rencontraient. Sasuke poussait des gémissements, il se cambrait sous ces sensations totalement nouvelles pour lui. Il perdait peu à peu pied, il savait qu'à ce moment-là il bandait mais ne s'en souciait plus. Les filles avaient voulu jouer avec lui et elles ne s'étaient pas privées, dominant totalement Sasuke qui ne savait plus trop ce qui se passait, juste qu'il sentait sur son corps deux langues chaudes et humides, des mains dont certains doigts avaient des bagues et que le mélange chaud de la peau des filles et froids des accessoires le faisait frissonner de plaisir.

Les gémissements du brun enflammaient les filles qui avaient trouvé certains points sensibles sur le corps de rêve dont elles étaient maintenant propriétaires. Elles voulaient goûter ce corps en entier, n'évitant que la zone sensible. Le caleçon noir était toujours là, moulant parfaitement l'anatomie de Sasuke et protégeant encore un peu la fierté des Uchiwa. Mais les filles n'étaient pas encore prêtes à retirer ce minuscule morceau de tissu. Certes, elles avaient déjà franchi quelques étapes dans la découverte de Sasuke, mais elles ne voulaient pas s'aventurer aussi loin.

Mais Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il avait la tête qui tournait, ses mains s'étaient mises aussi à agir toutes seules, palpant, frôlant, tâtant les peaux et les quelques vêtements, il entendait les soupirs des filles, ses yeux à demi-ouvert les voyaient s'embrasser, puis elles venaient l'embrasser, sur le torse, dans le cou, derrière l'oreille, sur la bouche. Elles jouaient avec ses sens et il sentait qu'il n'arriverait bientôt plus à se retenir.

Il sentit son pied frôler la peau d'une jambe et des frissons remontèrent de la plante du pied jusqu'à son bassin. Cette vague de plaisir le submergea et il voulut recommencer. Bientôt les filles se rendirent compte de ce point sensible. Ino s'amusa à mettre du chocolat sur les orteils du brun et les deux jeunes filles se mirent ensemble à suçoter les pieds de Sasuke. Celui-ci roulait des yeux, des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche et son bas-ventre en feu allait bientôt se libérer si ses petites amies continuaient ce traitement. Et bien entendu, elles continuèrent et il finit par jouir dans son caleçon.

La tâche sur son caleçon firent comprendre aux filles qu'elles étaient parvenues à leur but. Elles se sourirent et se levèrent. Elles étaient encore rouges et n'avaient pas encore assouvi leurs envies mais ce que Sasuke leur avait livré leur était suffisant. Elles avaient réussi à lui faire _plaisir_.

Le dernier des Uchiwa avait toujours la respiration saccadée et était comme en transe, allongé sur la moquette du salon. Sakura se rhabilla tout comme Ino et les jeunes filles observèrent Sasuke. Celui-ci réussit enfin à refaire surface et leur adressa un sourire qui les fit rougir. Le brun s'assit et les regarda, remarquant qu'elles s'étaient rhabillées, à son plus grand regret. Il comprit tout de même qu'il valait mieux les laisser repartir. Après tout, lui aussi était satisfait.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la maison de Sasuke et repartirent chacune chez elle. Leur manège à trois recommença plusieurs fois sans jamais dépasser le stade de la jouissance du brun.

Pourtant Sakura n'en était pas assez satisfaite. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle décida de sonner chez Ino afin de régler ce problème.

Elle entra dans la chambre de la blonde qui la poussa pour s'affaler à plat ventre sur son lit. La jeune fille agita ses pieds et piocha un bonbon dans sa corbeille à sucrerie « de la semaine ».

- T'en veux ?, demanda-t-elle à Sakura tout en lui tendant la corbeille.

Sakura secoua la tête et tripota ses mains. Voyant cette nervosité, Ino fronça ses sourcils et commença à mâchouiller son bonbon au citron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura regarda un instant ses mains puis releva la tête, plongeant ses beaux yeux verts dans ceux bleu pâle de son amie. Sakura jeta un coup d'œil aux lèvres roses qui bougeaient sous l'action de la mastication du bonbon. Elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer :

- Ça va pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Ino durcit son expression et s'arrêta de mâcher. Elle observa Sakura se mordre l'intérieur des joues et se surprit à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle avait envie d'embrasser Sakura. Enfin, non, plutôt… elle avait besoin d'embrasser Sasuke et il n'y avait que Sakura dans les parages. Voilà, c'était ça.

Sakura hésitait à parler de son idée géniale. Si géniale pouvait être appliquée ici. Cette idée était plutôt stupide, la pire qu'elle ait pu avoir dans sa vie pourtant elle savait que ça leur serait bénéfique. En tout cas elle s'en persuadait.

- Cette situation. Ça va pas.

- Tu veux arrêter ?, s'inquiéta Ino, surprise elle-même par sa propre réaction.

- Non ! Non, surtout pas. C'est que… lorsqu'on… le fait…

Sakura piqua un fard et baissa les yeux. Elle recommença à se tripoter les mains et Ino décida de terminer sa phrase, sachant à l'avance ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire :

- On n'a pas beaucoup de plaisir, c'est ça ?

- Heu… oui, c'est ça.

Sakura regarda une nouvelle fois son amie qui avait repris son mâchage. Son regard se focalisa un moment sur la bouche de la blonde.

- Et alors ? Tu proposes quoi ? J'imagine que t'as une petite idée, je me trompe ?

Sakura cessa de contempler les lèvres roses pour reporter son attention cette fois aux yeux bleus en face d'elle.

- Oui mais je ne sais pas si elle va te plaire.

- Dis toujours.

- Si on veut se donner du plaisir, je veux dire pendant qu'on le fait à… à trois, peut-être qu'on devrait s'entraîner d'abord…

- Toutes les deux, termina Ino.

- O…oui, acquiesça Sakura.

Ino sembla réfléchir un instant. Et puis pourquoi pas ? Certes ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, même si elle appréciait un peu d'embrasser les lèvres de Sakura, de tâter ses seins, palper ses fesses fermes… Bon d'accord, elle l'admettait, elle trouvait ça agréable mais… c'était une fille ! Et Sakura en plus !

Elle s'apprêtait à refuser lorsque Sakura laissa échapper un soupir. Le cœur d'Ino se serra et elle répondit sans réfléchir :

- D'accord.

Sakura sourit alors et Ino en oublia un moment de respirer. Sakura se releva et déclara :

- Très bien. Il va falloir trouver quelque chose. Je te fais confiance dans ce domaine. À demain !

La blonde n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Sakura était déjà sortie. Réalisant les paroles de la jeune fille, elle se remit à respirer et frappa son lit de son poing.

- ESPÈCE DE GRAND FRONT ! TU ME LAISSES TOUT LE SALE BOULOT !

À l'extérieur, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses pouffa de rire, les joues légèrement plus roses qu'à la normale.

* * *

**_J_**_'ai préféré couper là, comme ça il y aura trois ou quatre parties assez longues. Bon, à la base, y'avait pas de coupure mais je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé et puis j'en suis déjà à 13 pages (sur 33 pour l'instant) alors vous plaignez pas ! _

_**S**inon ça vous a plu ? Vous aimez le InoSasuSaku ? Et que vont faire Sakura et Ino ? Les persos ne sont pas trop OOC ? Mais surtout... vous vous êtes bien foutus de la gueule de Sasuke ? Il vous horripile pas avec ses tendances perverses ? _

_**B**ref, je vais arrêter mes questions débiles et vous laissez m'écrire une petite review xD !_


	2. Deuxième Chapitre

_**E**t voici le tant attendu deuxième chapitre de _Plaisirs et Sentiments_ !_

_**F**inalement, j'ai remarqué que Sasuke était plus que légèrement OOC dans le premier chap', mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse, le réécrire ? Naan, la flemme xD !_

_**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi ! Pauvre Naruto, je le plains de toujours devoir poursuivre Sasukette (Na-chan comprendra xD !)_

_**Couple :** Dernier InoSasuSaku (ce qui va en réjouir une, en espérant qu'elle ne revomisse pas -_-), développement du InoSaku et... petite apparition de NaruSasu (enfin vous verrez bien ;P) !_

_**Genre :** Humour (C'est confirmé xD !), Romance et heu... découverte du corps et de l'esprit (ça veut tout et rien dire mais en gros c'est ça xD !)_

* * *

**/!\ WARNING : Présence de limes et lemon(s) hétérosexuels et homosexuels. Homophobes, c'est pas pour vous ! Les autres, bon mattage ;)**

* * *

_**Résumé :** Sasuke est toujours puceau et en est très frustré. Lui vient alors l'idée de sortir avec Sakura et Ino qui acceptent. Mais les sentiments se mêlent au plaisir charnel, chamboulant ainsi leurs sens et leur vie._

_****__Dans le chapitre précédant : __N__os trois amis Ino, Sakura et Sasuke ont commencé leur petit jeu mais les filles n'éprouvent pas assez de plaisir. Mais loin de renoncer, elles ont tout prévu pour surmonter cet obstacle..._

* * *

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Sakura se retrouva dans la chambre de la blonde. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, observant curieusement Ino qui farfouillait dans son armoire.

- Si jamais ma mère trouve ça, je vais me faire tuer…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ino jeta sur le lit un sachet en plastique blanc et s'assit à côté de Sakura. Celle-ci regarda à l'intérieur du sachet mais ne reconnut pas les objets. Elle leva des yeux interrogatifs vers Ino qui soupira, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu connais pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. Ça sert à quoi ?

- Ce sont des Sextoys.

Sakura rougit violemment et sentit son cœur se mettre à battre furieusement. Elle commençait déjà à être excitée. La blonde remarqua son trouble et sourit.

- T'en avais jamais vu ?

- Non…

Sakura se rendit enfin compte de quelque chose : Ino avait des Sextoys ! Elle écarquilla des yeux et se mit à crier :

- T'AS DES SEX…

- TAIS-TOI !, hurla Ino en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Sakura. Non mais t'es folle ? Tu veux que tout le monde le sache ?

Sakura secoua la tête et la blonde retira enfin sa main, lui permettant de respirer.

- Bon… puisque, apparemment, tu n'utilises pas ce genre de choses, tu dois être totalement novice ?

Sakura hocha positivement la tête et se pinça les lèvres, légèrement honteuse.

- Tu ne te fais jamais plaisir… ?, demanda Ino.

Cette fois elle rougissait tout autant que Sakura. Ça lui semblait bizarre de parler de ça mais tout comme Sakura, elle se sentait de plus en plus impatiente.

- S… si mais… pas comme ça.

- Hum, d'accord.

Ino pencha la tête et trifouilla dans le sachet plastique. Sa mèche tombait devant ses yeux et l'empêchait de bien voir. Sakura se permit de lui mettre derrière l'oreille et des frissons parcoururent le corps de la blonde qui essaya malgré tout de les ignorer. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

- C'est quoi ?, voulut savoir la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

- Un vibromasseur.

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent de plus belle juste à l'entente de ce nom. L'objet était bleu et longiligne. Il n'avait rien de vraiment original.

- Heu… Ino ?, demanda timidement Sakura. Il faut faire quoi avec ça ?

En réalité, la jeune fille se doutait déjà de la réponse mais n'était pas vraiment sûre d'être prête pour ça.

- Eh bien tu… tu _l'enfonces_ et puis tu actives le petit bouton, ici.

Un vrombissement s'échappa de l'appareil, faisant légèrement sursauter Sakura. Elle sentait que la pièce se réchauffait, ou bien ce n'était qu'elle ? Ses mains étaient devenues moites et le bout de ses oreilles était horriblement brûlant. Elle passa une main sur son front et constata qu'elle suait.

Ino arrêta le vibromasseur et le posa sur le lit. Elle aussi n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle avait déjà ressenti ça lorsqu'elle « s'amusait » avec Sasuke et Sakura mais à cet instant précis, c'était différent. Il n'y avait pas Sasuke mais elle éprouvait de plus en plus des _désirs_…

Elle se leva brusquement et ferma à double tour la porte de sa chambre. Elle se retourna vers Sakura et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Tous leurs doutes s'envolèrent, leur gène fit place à de la curiosité et à l'envie. Ino s'avança doucement et posa ses mains de part et d'autre des hanches de Sakura. Le vibromasseur tomba du lit lorsque Ino se pencha pour embrasser Sakura. Le baiser était un peu brusque mais les deux jeunes filles n'y mirent pas fin. Au contraire, leurs langues se titillèrent sauvagement et Sakura appliqua une main derrière la nuque de la blonde pour mieux les rapprocher. Elles se séparèrent à regret pour respirer. Leur visage était très proche et elles mélangeaient leur souffle tout en se scrutant des yeux.

- Tu veux qu'on le fasse maintenant ?, proposa Ino.

Sans donner de réponse, Sakura déposa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, collant simplement leur bouche. Elle se décolla doucement et sourit. Sa main toujours dans la nuque d'Ino descendit le long des omoplates puis caressa fébrilement le bras de son amie.

Ça suffisait pour Ino. Et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle était heureuse de le faire avec Sakura. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle appréciait ce moment intime entre elles, et seulement elles. Elle se dit que la présence de Sasuke n'aurait fait que les gêner. Et elle oublia brusquement Sasuke lorsque Sakura passa sa main sous son T-Shirt.

Celle-ci n'était pas vraiment tourmentée par des questions. Elle aimait beaucoup lorsque Sasuke l'embrassait et la touchait mais elle sentait que c'était plus fort, plus intense avec Ino. Elle ne s'expliquait pas, peut-être parce que le brun restait passif durant leurs petites « sauteries » et qu'Ino était plus tactile ? En tout cas la toucher et être touchée par elle lui procurait un bien fou, c'était vivifiant, et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait qu'elles s'arrêtent. Elle changeait, elle le savait, mais ça ne lui faisait pas plus peur qu'autre chose. Elle était bien dans les bras d'Ino.

Cet échange de plaisirs, soupirs et vrombissements ne fut pas le premier ni, elles l'espéraient, le dernier. Elles se retrouvaient de plus en plus souvent à deux, pourtant leur désir de faire plaisir à Sasuke ne faiblissait pas.

Sakura lança brusquement un jour, après cet échange bouleversant de sensations, toujours allongée sur le dos, bien blottie dans les bras d'Ino :

- Tu crois qu'on peut aussi le faire à Sasuke-kun ?

Ino ne répondit d'abord pas. Sakura lui avait fait complètement perdre la tête et elle se remettait doucement. Parler de Sasuke la fit totalement retomber sur terre. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi parler de lui pouvait autant casser l'ambiance entre elle et Sakura. Elle finit tout de même par répondre :

- On peut.

Sakura tourna légèrement sa tête vers la blonde qui fermait les yeux.

- On peut ?

- On peut.

Totalement captivée, Sakura se retourna sur le ventre avec un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai ?

Ino ouvrit un œil vers sa _meilleure amie_.

- Comment ?

Ino ouvrit son deuxième œil. Elle est bien curieuse celle-là !

Sous ses yeux, Sakura rougit et balbutia :

- C'est vrai, ils… ils font comment les garçons ? Ils ont pas… ils ont pas de trous, dit-elle finissant par à peine murmurer les derniers mots.

- Bien sûr que si !, répondit en souriant Ino.

Elle ne pouvait jamais résister à cet air timide qu'arborait en ce moment la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus résister quand cette même jeune fille s'émerveillait d'une découverte comme maintenant.

En effet, Sakura avait ouvert la bouche et écarquillait les yeux. Elle les cligna plusieurs fois avant de retrouver la parole :

- Mais il est où ?

Ino soupira tout de même du manque de connaissance de son amie.

- Et ils font caca comment à ton avis, hein ?

Sakura referma la bouche et fronça des sourcils, un tantinet énervé.

- Mais je sais bien qu'ils ont un trou là, je suis médecin je te rappelle ! Je te parle pas de celui-là moi !

- Ah ? Et tu parles duquel ? Parce que j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue là.

- Heu… mais… C'est toi ! T'as dit qu'ils en avaient un !

- Oui. L'anus. Point barre. Ils n'ont que ça eux !

Sakura lança des éclairs avec ses yeux qui n'atteignirent pas Ino. La blonde savait que Sakura s'était trompée et que son énervement ne venait que de ça. Sakura se mit alors à quatre pattes complètement nue et se mit à chercher dans la couette le vibromasseur. Elle le montra à Ino, toujours aussi énervée.

- Tu vas me dire qu'on doit leur enfoncer ça dans le cul ?

La surprise immobilisa la blonde qui finit par éclater de rire.

- C'est pas drôle !

Malgré le ton de reproche, Sakura fut entraînée par le rire communicatif d'Ino et toutes deux ne purent s'arrêter avant un long moment.

Ino frotta ses yeux humides tandis que Sakura la regardait en gloussant encore un peu. Reprenant son calme, Ino demanda :

- Tu veux qu'on le fasse à Sasuke-kun ?

Sakura se calma automatiquement.

- Je… sais pas. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on fait c'est le toucher alors il demande rien. Mais je sais qu'il a très envie de coucher et…

- Moi aussi.

Ino comprenait. Elle non plus ne se sentait pas prête à coucher avec Sasuke. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil Sakura qui avait baissé la tête. Elle lui remonta le menton avec la main et leurs yeux restèrent accrochés.

- Ok. On va le faire.

Sakura sourit et Ino lui rendit son sourire.

- Et puis ça sera facile de lui faire accepter ! Il se laisse toujours faire !, déclara joyeusement Ino.

Sakura acquiesça et pencha la tête pour venir embrasser les lèvres de la jeune fille aux yeux bleus juste devant elle. Ino se laissa faire et petit à petit, tout ceci finit sous la couette.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Les petites amies de Sasuke qui commençaient à devenir de plus en plus intimes à l'insu du brun avaient soumis l'idée à ce dernier. Enfin… Sakura et Ino l'avait laissé imaginer beaucoup de choses lorsqu'elles lui dirent qu'elles voulaient essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Sakura avait failli laisser échapper un « avec toi » mais heureusement, elle réussit à se retenir.

Sasuke, ça c'est sûr, imaginait bien. Il faut rappeler que déjà avant que ses deux copines viennent mettre leur grain de sel, il pensait à des choses pas nettes du tout. Alors là, il ne se sentait plus, il imaginait tous ses fantasmes réalisés. Il était loin de la réalité.

Sasuke, donc, accepta la proposition des filles.

C'était une nuit sans lune, le vent soufflait fort, les ombres des arbres se transformaient en monstre et… hein ? Je me suis trompée ? On n'est pas dans une histoire de fantôme ? Vous êtes sûr ? Ah zut. Je reprends, excusez-moi.

La nuit venait de tomber et la pleine lune était brillante dans les ténèbres. Il avait été décidé qu'ils se retrouveraient dans la maison de Sasuke. Le brun était d'ailleurs tout excité. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond. Il finit par s'asseoir sur son canapé et posa ses pieds nus sur la nouvelle petite table. Et il l'avait expérimentée celle-là ! Il s'était assurée à ce qu'elle survive au moins à un éléphant, il l'avait donc commandé en Afrique. Ouais, c'est débile, comme si les éléphants s'amusaient à marcher sur les tables basses en Afrique mais bon, on va pas critiquer l'Uchiwa, il pourrait se vexer. Il pensait donc avec logique qu'il avait fait une bonne affaire lorsqu'enfin – enfin ! – on sonna à sa porte.

Le brun se leva précipitamment, shoota son petit orteil dans le pied de la table basse, jura tout en clopinant, son pied à la main, puis se reprit, reposa le pied à terre, souffla et, avant d'ouvrir la porte, apposa sur son merveilleux visage un micro sourire.

Ce micro sourire resta figé lorsqu'il reconnut la personne en face de lui. Ah non, ce n'était ni Sakura, ni Ino, d'ailleurs c'était même pas une fille, non non, c'était juste Naruto, vous savez, le blond super craquant de Konoha que Sasuke dénigre toujours ? Oui ? Bon bah, c'est lui. Tandis que Sasuke restait bloqué comme un c… un blaireau, se demandant s'il pouvait inviter le blond à leur super partie, le dit blond rougit violemment en détaillant le brun.

Il avait fait fort quand même ! Que du moulant, imaginez ! Pauvre Naruto, je le plains. Franchement, supporter cette vue immonde… Heu non, merveilleuse. Allez, on va virer les beaux mots : il était bandant. Et Naruto pensait avec ce genre de mots. Quelle vulgarité !

Bref, Naruto se sentait un peu plus serré dans son pantalon et n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux le brun. Pourtant le blond n'avait jamais été attiré par les mecs ! C'était sûrement à cause des vêtements de Sasuke. Oui, sûrement probablement.

Après cet arrêt sur image un peu long, Sasuke retira son micro sourire et le mit dans sa poche, après tout il en aurait besoin tout à l'heure et il n'en avait qu'un par jour, faut pas gâcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dobe ?

Naruto sursauta violemment mais fronça des sourcils, déjà énervé.

- J'étais venu te demander si tu voulais qu'on mange ensemble, je dois toujours te rembourser pour la dernière fois ! Mais je vois que t'es occupé alors…

Le blond se retourna en serrant les poings et se demanda s'il pouvait inviter Sakura à la place. Il avait parfaitement compris en voyant les vêtements de Sasuke et le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage que le brun attendait quelqu'un. Avec affinité.

- Att… Attends !

Naruto se retourna légèrement de côté.

- Je peux pas ce soir. Mais si tu veux, peut-être demain ?

Le brun n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de retenir le blond. Même s'il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille rapidement, il sentait que s'il partait maintenant sans rien lui dire, il y aurait une étrange ambiance entre eux.

Naruto se retourna complètement et posa ses poings sur ses hanches. Il sourit au brun qui sentit ses joues chauffer sans savoir véritablement pourquoi.

- Ok ! Demain soir !

Puis il se rapprocha un peu du brun, mit le dos de sa main sur sa joue et ajouta d'un air suspicieux :

- Et bonne chance pour ce soir…

Cette fois, Sasuke rougit rouge tomate bien mûre sous le rire de Naruto qui s'éloigna rapidement. Sasuke mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était seul et ferma la porte de sa maison.

Son cœur battait fort. C'était sûrement à cause de ce que venait de dire cet abruti et absolument pas parce qu'il s'était approché trop près de lui.

Sasuke appuya le dos contre la porte en bois et soupira en regardant le plafond. Il se laissa glisser à terre et se prit la tête dans les mains. Si. En fait si. C'était parce que Naruto lui avait parlé trop près. Il le savait depuis longtemps que quelque chose en lui se produisait en présence du blond. Il n'arrivait pas à y mettre un nom mais c'était…

_DING DONG !_

Il sursauta et pendant un instant il se demanda ce qu'on pouvait encore lui vouloir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il repense aux filles et à leur soirée. Il ouvrit presque immédiatement la porte devant les deux jeunes filles souriantes. Se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de remettre son micro sourire, il plongea la main dans sa poche et le colla sur le visage. Voilà, maintenant il était parfait.

Ino et Sakura remarquèrent qu'en les voyant, le brun avait fait un micro sourire. Elles n'avaient pas vu le brun le remettre discrètement, après tout c'est un ninja super balèze. Pourtant, alors qu'il y avait peu encore ce sourire les transportait de joie, aujourd'hui elles élargirent leur sourire en pensant à ce qu'elles allaient lui faire.

Il les laissa entrer et comme à leur habitude, il leur proposa quelque chose à boire. Les filles se regardèrent et s'échangèrent un sourire avant de reporter leur attention sur Sasuke. Il avait vu leur regard entendu et commençait un peu à craindre la suite.

- Peut-être bien, Sasuke-kun, répondit finalement Sakura. Mais amène des verres alors.

Le brun acquiesça et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois assis, les filles sur le canapé et Sasuke en face d'elles dans le petit fauteuil, des verres posés sur la table. En y repensant, les filles n'étaient jamais entrées dans la chambre du brun. Ils avaient toujours fait leur « jeu » dans le salon. Elles pensaient que cette pièce serait pour l'élue de son cœur lorsqu'il l'aurait enfin choisie.

Mais cette idée fut chassée en même temps par Sakura et Ino qui n'avaient pour l'instant aucune envie d'aller aussi loin.

Sasuke les regardait toutes les deux. Il avait appris à les laisser faire et à subir. Il commençait réellement à aimer ça même s'il se pensait toujours être un mâle dominant à cent pour cent… Mais il s'était laissé prendre par le jeu des filles qui ne cessaient jamais de lui faire des surprises. Il savait qu'il ne leur rendait pas beaucoup de plaisir et se sentait un peu coupable d'être autant réactif, de se perdre aussi facilement. Cependant il avait à présent hâte de se perdre une nouvelle fois, jetant sa culpabilité et sa dignité aux oubliettes.

Ino se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en présence de Sasuke. Lorsqu'elles en avaient parlé avec Sakura, elle s'était dit que ce serait amusant mais maintenant en face de lui, elle hésitait.

- Sasuke-kun ?, commença Sakura. Je te préviens, ce qu'on veut faire c'est un peu… Enfin, ça fait un peu… mal, balbutia-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

Sasuke haussa légèrement un sourcil. Ino enchaîna :

- Mais après ça fait vraiment du bien. Tu verras.

Ino s'empara de son sac à main, un peu tremblante. Elle sortit un petit sachet de pharmacie contenant une boite de pilules et le vibr… On verra ça après, pensa-t-elle, rougissante lorsqu'elle rangea l'objet.

Elle posa la boite sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un… euphorisant.

Ino se racla la gorge avant de reprendre, détournant ses yeux :

- Ça aide à ne pas avoir mal la première fois.

- J'en veux pas, annonça brusquement Sasuke en croisant les bras. Je suis un ninja habitué à la douleur. Je supporterai.

Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent en même temps un coup d'œil et Ino reprit la boite pour la balancer dans son sac. Elle souffla, et Sakura aussi.

- Ok.

Sasuke observait patiemment leur manège. Il découvrait un côté un peu plus complice des deux jeunes filles et ça l'intriguait. Il ne soupçonnait absolument pas ce qu'elles avaient pu faire en cachette. Il ne soupçonnait pas non plus ce qu'elles lui avaient préparé. Ça faisait mal alors ? Vraiment intéressant tout ça.

Les filles s'approchèrent sensuellement de lui. Ça commençait.

À l'extérieur, un vent fort s'élevait et les feuilles se fouettaient entre elles, entraînées par ce début d'orage. La chaleur de l'après-midi avait finalement généré assez de nuages pour que la pluie veuille rejoindre le sol. Elle attendait encore un peu pour s'abattre au moment propice.

Dans ce décor encore tiède, un jeune homme n'avait pu inviter ni l'un ni l'autre de ses coéquipiers. Cet énergumène étrange se promenait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, réfléchissant à l'un et l'autre de ses coéquipiers. Il était étrange, oui, vraiment étrange, car il avait tendance à se demander : « Et aujourd'hui, lequel ? ».

Lequel ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Il ne pense quand même pas à une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et à un brun ? Il ne pense surtout pas à comparer ces deux jeunes gens, n'est-ce pas ? Et, bien entendu, il n'imagine même pas une seule seconde ce qu'il se passerait s'il avait une relation avec elle ou lui. QUOI ? IL Y PENSE ? Mais ! Mais qui est-il ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers le ciel encombré de nuages. Ses cheveux courts étaient secoués de toutes parts à cause du vent et il ferma l'un de ses beaux yeux lorsque la pluie décida de descendre lui faire un coucou en glissant une goutte dans son œil. Il soupira et reprit sa marche. La pluie, quant à elle, avait très bien attendu son moment propice et eut la permission de tomber en rafale.

Il l'avait vu dans sa tenue si moulante, si sensuelle – si bandante – et tout ce qu'il avait pu se dire à ce moment-là était qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, que bien sûr ce prétentieux de beau gosse ne pouvait rester seul encore longtemps. Il s'était alors dit qu'aujourd'hui, ce serait elle.

Elle n'était pas là. Et d'après ce que ses parents avaient pu dire, elle était partie pour un autre rendez-vous. Son cœur pourtant se serra moins devant chez elle que devant chez lui. Il s'était alors dit qu'aujourd'hui, demain, et tous les autres jours, ce serait lui.

Depuis qu'il imaginait Sasuke dînant avec sa conquête – que de fausses idées dans le monde – il soupirait sans cesse, arpentant les rues sombres de Konoha, n'ayant même pas la force de choisir son chemin, laissant ses pieds le guider dans le recoin le plus enchanteur : la maison de Sasuke.

L'eau de pluie ruisselait sur tout son corps et ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués contre son bandeau. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre entrouverte du salon. Il ne voulait que jeter un coup d'œil. Il ne s'attendait surtout pas à voir ce que les filles avaient voulu expérimenter sur son nouveau fantasme.

Il regarda à travers la vitre et se figea. Il discernait très bien les corps nus d'Ino, Sakura et Sasuke. Naruto écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il voyait. Un gémissement plus qu'explicite du brun le fit reculer de quelques pas mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce décor envoûtant et sensuel, si attractif qu'il revint près de la fenêtre et posa même une main tremblante sur la vitre. Son souffle créa un peu de buée qu'il n'essaya même pas d'essuyer, la pluie s'en chargeant pour lui.

Ino était agenouillée aux pieds de Sasuke et embrassait le torse du brun tandis que Sakura, derrière lui, s'amusait à grignoter le dos tout en descendant toujours plus bas, léchant par moment, suçant par d'autre, la peau claire et douce. Sasuke était courbé au-dessus de la blonde et s'agrippait aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil placé au dos d'Ino. Les trois jeunes gens avaient fermé les yeux et savouraient cet instant.

Sakura finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux en sentant le brun commencer à haleter sous elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour connaître la raison de ce changement de souffle puisqu'elle savait exactement ce que faisait Ino. Les deux jeunes filles avaient concocté un plan afin que Sasuke n'ait pas trop mal. Tout de même curieuse, elle continua à lécher et croquer la peau jusqu'au flanc et vit enfin ce qu'elle avait envie de voir.

Ino avait abandonné le torse de Sasuke et à présent mordillait la verge tendue. La blonde ouvrit un œil, puis deux lorsque son regard croisa celui vert émeraude de Sakura. Elle sourit, provoquant de nouveaux frissons à Sasuke qui laissa échapper le gémissement très explicite que nous avons entendu avec Naruto.

C'est donc dans cette position plus que soumise que Naruto découvrit Sasuke, le brun ayant rejeté la tête en arrière et entrouvert ses lèvres sèches. Sasuke se permit de les humidifier en passant la langue sur les contours de sa bouche ce qui gonfla une certaine partie de l'anatomie du blond. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sublime et n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux le brun. De savoir qu'il n'était pas l'auteur de cet abandon ne le titillait même pas, se gorgeant autant que possible de cette vue magnifique.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient aussi très captivées mais pas vraiment par le brun, elles n'avaient pas encore quitté leur échange visuel, les électrisant férocement. Par ce fait, elles devinrent un peu plus entreprenantes, au grand bonheur de Sasuke qui ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'elles l'avaient momentanément oublié. Sa tête lui tournait, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant et c'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait sentir un souffle chaud et une langue mouillée à cet endroit-_là_. Il serra plus fort les accoudoirs lorsqu'il sentit que Sakura était descendue au niveau de ses fesses qu'elles mordaient et qu'elle commençait à caresser son mollet.

Il tremblait lorsqu'elle toucha enfin sa cheville, puis elle retira sa main pour à peine frôler le bout de ses orteils. Elle le faisait avec une lenteur telle qu'il commençait un peu à s'impatienter. Heureusement Ino était là pour compenser mais elle s'amusait aussi à tout faire doucement. Il était sur le bord de craquer et d'accélérer le mouvement lorsqu'il sentit alors quelque chose entrer par son intimité. Surpris, il se figea et la douleur commença par s'insinuer en lui. Il serra les dents mais les filles comprirent vite qu'il avait mal. Même si le plaisir qu'elles lui donnaient était extraordinaire, qu'à présent elles connaissaient les points érogènes de son corps, il n'avait pas réussi à estomper la douleur d'un doigt en lui.

Quand les filles lui avaient dit qu'il aurait mal, il avait tout de suite penser à des techniques de sado-masochistes et que dans ce cas-là, il serait le maso. Ça l'avait intéressé, tenté même, et c'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait dans cette position très douloureuse. Mais Sasuke savait que cette pratique n'était pas que du SM, c'était bien plus que ça, ça avait un nom mais, merde, il ne savait plus !

Naruto, à l'extérieur et toujours sous la pluie battante, ne ratait pas un seul mouvement de son pur fantasme vivant et vit très bien que quelque chose de bizarre se passait. Sasuke s'était crispé et ne poussait plus de petits gémissements. Les filles devaient lui faire un truc, il ne savait quoi, et pour l'instant il les maudissait parce que le brun n'éprouvait plus de plaisir, et donc lui non plus.

Sakura était un peu hésitante. Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'elle mette ses doigts dans le corps d'une autre personne, on parlait quand même ici de Sasuke Uchiwa, son amour depuis toujours, celui qui l'avait toujours rendue bête et gamine dès qu'elle le croisait, celui qui avait détruit son amitié avec Ino, celui qui, au final, n'était qu'un gros pervers. C'est en enfonçant son doigt en lui qu'elle réalisa que peut-être – vraiment, peut-être – il n'était pas l'homme de sa vie. Elle approcha sa bouche de la fesse de Sasuke et la mordit violemment avant de lécher la blessure. Malgré cette approche plutôt sauvage, cet acte ne fit que détendre Sasuke qui desserra un peu son emprise sur les accoudoirs.

Ino n'était pas en reste mais éprouvait de moins en moins l'envie d'entendre les gémissements, parfois les râles, de Sasuke. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle sentait naître un nœud dans son ventre. Sa main rejoignit celle de Sakura toujours affairée aux pieds du brun et entrelaça leurs doigts. Sakura rajouta un deuxième doigt, attendit que celui-ci fut accepté comme le premier par le corps de Sasuke avant d'entamer des mouvements de ciseaux afin d'écarter un peu plus les anneaux de chair tendre.

C'était vraiment bizarre, un peu douloureux, mais surtout bizarre. Il sentait les doigts bouger et il se détendait, éprouvant une nouvelle sensation jusqu'alors inconnue. Il avait l'impression que son corps voulait aspirer ses deux appendices pour les avoir plus profondément en lui. Il était toujours en train de chercher ce que pouvait bien être cette pratique, puisqu'elle avait un nom. Il l'avait sur le bout de la langue mais ne parvenait pas à le saisir correctement.

Quand Sakura rajouta un troisième doigt, sans le faire exprès, un peu plus brutalement que les deux autres, Sasuke ouvrit en grand les yeux et grogna. Sakura recommença la manœuvre, cette fois avec les trois doigts, et toucha de nouveau un point qui fit frissonner Sasuke de la tête aux pieds. C'était incroyable, Sakura n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Elle avait trouvé le point G dans le plan Q de Sasuke si rapidement !

Ino sut à la troisième poussée des doigts de Sakura sur la prostate de Sasuke qu'elle pouvait abandonner sa besogne et rejoindre Sakura. Elle embrassa d'abord la nuque puis la mâchoire de Sakura avant que celle-ci ne tourne la tête pour capturer les lèvres de la blonde. Sakura faisait de son mieux pour toujours toucher la tâche de Sasuke qui commençait à éprouver un plaisir grandissant, un plaisir presque inimaginable tellement il le transportait. Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Ino s'embrassaient farouchement et le nœud d'Ino disparut comme par enchantement. Sakura finit quand même par s'écarter avant de souffler :

- Attends…

Ino comprit de suite, se leva, trouva le vibromasseur dans son sac et le donna à Sakura. La jeune fille aux yeux verts remplis de désir s'empressa de retirer ses doigts de l'intimité du brun qui geignit comme un gamin avant de commencer à enfoncer l'objet en lui.

C'était gros… Ouah, vraiment gros. Sasuke pourtant s'impatientait de sentir cette chose en lui, de la sentir bouger et s'enfoncer en lui. Elle était froide contrairement aux doigts de Sakura mais le contraste ne faisait qu'augmenter son envie de la sentir en lui. Le vibromasseur, alors enfoncé à moitié, commença à faire des va-et-vient mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Sasuke. Il voulait plus. Alors il commença à se déhancher et essaya de retrouver ce point qui le faisait tellement de bien peu avant.

Sakura et Ino n'en revenait pas. Elles avaient réussi à donner du plaisir à Sasuke de cette manière-là. Elles se sourirent et Sakura enclencha le bouton avant d'embrasser sa blonde.

Sasuke trouvait ça vraiment bizarre et agréable lorsqu'il perçut les vibrations de l'objet. C'était en lui, il le voulait toujours plus profond, et ces vibrations étaient le summum de son plaisir. Tout son corps tremblait, ses gémissements s'étaient transformés en cris, il roulait des yeux mais… il fallait qu'il retrouve ce point en lui pour que ce soit l'apothéose. Et son cerveau continuait toujours à chercher ce putain de mot, bordel, on s'en fout, qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

Sakura n'avait plus qu'à tenir le vibromasseur d'une main, le brun faisant tout le travail pour lui, et elle devenait de toute façon de moins en moins capable de savoir ce qu'il se passait, Ino et elle reproduisant leurs ébats ce qui, bien entendu, ne pouvait que les transporter au septième ciel.

Celui qui était dans l'histoire le moins actif, mais pas le moins attentif, était Naruto qui observait, sans souffler, la pagaille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait bien compris que Sakura et Ino délaissaient totalement le brun, bien trop pris dans ses sensations pour s'en apercevoir. Mais il avait aussi compris que le brun aimait ce qu'elles lui avaient mis entre les fesses. Son visage était devenu rouge, sa voix s'éraillait à force de crier, il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes mais malgré tout, il continuait à se déhancher. Et tout ça excitait au plus au point le blond qui se retenait de ne pas violer sur place le brun.

Sasuke était perdu, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et un peu de bave s'écoulait de sa bouche entrouverte. Il ne pensait à rien, juste à ce bien-être à l'intérieur de lui et des gouttes de pré-sperme s'échappaient de son membre. Il était proche du point de rupture. Il n'était pas le seul. Les filles aussi n'allaient pas tarder à atteindre l'orgasme. Le plaisir submergea les deux jeunes filles qui s'effondrèrent l'une sur l'autre en hurlant, lâchant le vibromasseur.

Sasuke éprouva un énorme mécontentement et empoigna d'une main rageuse l'objet et redécouvrit enfin sa prostate ce qui le fit s'écrouler à genoux. Il recommença, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite et un éclair blanc passa devant ses yeux lorsque le plaisir fut à son comble. Et c'est à cet instant précis, au moment où il se vida sur son tapis, qu'il retrouva le mot qu'il cherchait. Ce qu'il était en train de faire depuis tout à l'heure, c'était de la so…

- … DOOOMIIIIIIE !

Il tremblait de tous ses membres mais il se sentait bien. Vidé, crevé et trempé de sueur, mais bien. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, les sensations de son corps avaient été beaucoup trop fortes pour lui pour qu'il s'en remette immédiatement. Il avait l'impression de planer sur un petit nuage et un sourire baveux post-orgasmique se dessina sur son visage humide de larmes.

Naruto n'avait été jusque là que très discret alors que les autres faisaient un tapage du diable. Mais au grand malheur de celui-ci – et à notre plus grand bonheur – le blond ne réussit pas à rester discret. Je vais tout vous expliquer. Souvenez-vous, il avait posé sa main sur la fenêtre entrouverte du salon et pouvait difficilement louper tout ce que l'on vient de voir – pour plus d'informations, relire plus haut – et dehors, l'orage grondait, la pluie battait, l'eau ruisselait, le vent soufflait, bref, c'était la tempête. Mais pour l'instant, rien de nouveau. Ce qu'il y a de nouveau, c'est qu'après l'orgasme collectif dans le salon, un éclair survint et effraya Naruto qui – sinon ça serait pas drôle – passa à travers la fenêtre pour atterrir dans le salon. Vive l'entrée de Naru, wooh ! Hum… Bon, on peut reprendre là je pense…

Naruto s'était étalé de tout son long dans le salon et n'était pas passé inaperçu. Sakura écarquilla les yeux, tout comme Ino qui se retourna pour connaître la raison de la surprise de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Seul Sasuke, toujours dans les vapes, n'avait rien remarqué et puis de toute façon tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était le fauteuil en face de lui, le cul en l'air avec le vibromasseur toujours allumé.

Naruto rougit de honte et se releva précipitamment pour se jeter par la fenêtre, heureusement au rez-de-chaussée. Il détala sous les yeux des deux amies qui restaient estomaquées par cette entrée fracassante. Ce n'est que lorsque les vrombissements s'arrêtèrent qu'elles tournèrent la tête vers Sasuke qui s'était levé et tenait le vibromasseur entre ses mains. Le brun les regardait, une lueur de bien-être dans les yeux, et les deux jeunes filles se remémorèrent leur soirée. Elles lui sourirent et il leur décrocha un sourire tout à fait unique, genre post-orgasmique mais sans la bave et les traces de larmes. Au revoir le micro sourire, il est tombé depuis longtemps avec les gémissements. Mais il ne faut pas espérer que ce nouveau sourire restera pour toujours, il n'apparaîtra que lorsque son propriétaire baissera sa garde.

Ils se quittèrent peu après et les filles se jetèrent un regard entendu sur le pas de la porte. Elles amorcèrent leur promenade sous la pluie battante, ayant préalablement emprunté un parapluie au brun. Après un petit moment de silence, Sakura décida de rompre ce moment :

- Naruto était là.

- Hm.

- Tu crois qu'il a tout vu ?

- J'sais pas.

L'absence de répartie d'Ino n'inquiéta pas vraiment Sakura. Pourtant elle aurait dû car la blonde était en proie à des questions plus que gênantes. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait ressenti cette gène avec Sasuke, et pourquoi elle avait disparu au contact de Sakura. Mais surtout, la présence de Naruto lui avait fait réalisé à quel point ce qu'elles faisaient entre elles n'étaient plus vraiment un jeu. La blonde avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait apprécié cette soirée seulement grâce à Sakura, et uniquement elle. Alors qu'elles étaient là pour Sasuke, qu'il était nu pour elles, qu'il gémissait grâce à elles et elle, elle n'avait pas su s'empêcher de regarder Sakura, de l'embrasser, de la…

- Sasuke s'en est pas aperçu, hein ?, la coupa Sakura.

- Hein ? Heu… non.

- En même temps t'as vu comment il était ? Il a pris son pied !

Et se tournant vers Ino :

- C'était géant !

Elle rougit brusquement lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux d'Ino et détourna les yeux rapidement. Elle reprit plus doucement :

- Par contre, je me demande bien ce que Naruto venait faire là… Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il a trèèèès apprécié, ajouta-t-elle en montrant du doigt son bas-ventre.

- Ça m'étonne même pas de lui.

- Hm. Mais j'ai rêvé où il regardait Sasuke-kun plus que nous ?

La blonde lui sourit sournoisement et lui répondit :

- On dirait que notre cancre de blond nous cache des choses.

- Tu… tu crois ?, s'exclama Sakura en écarquillant des yeux.

La blonde ne lui répondit pas mais une pensée la traversa. Elle espérait profondément que ce qu'elle disait était vrai, ainsi il n'y aurait plus de Sasuke, plus de Naruto, juste elle et Sakura et… Elle se gifla mentalement, se rendant compte de ses pensées. Qu'était-elle en train de penser ? Elle voulait Sakura pour elle toute seule ? C'était quoi ce délire ?

- On pourrait peut-être se faire un plan à quatre alors ?, dit Sakura d'une voix rieuse.

Ino en fut choquée car même si elle savait que la jeune fille à ses côtés plaisantait, elle ne put empêcher son subconscient de lui jouer des tours et imagina Sakura avec Naruto et Sasuke en même temps pendant qu'elle regarderait comme un film d'horreur cette scène. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure mais se tut.

Sakura ne rajouta rien, croyant innocemment que tout ce sport avait trop fatigué Ino pour qu'elle participe à la conversation. Ce qui était, bien entendu, totalement à côté de la plaque, mais ça, notre chère Sakura ne le savait pas.

Ino raccompagna Sakura jusque chez elle puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un seul parapluie. Elles ne s'embrassèrent pas et ce fut avec une boule au fond de la gorge et le cœur comprimé qu'Ino rentra chez elle.

Cette nuit-là, l'orage fut si violent que plusieurs arbres furent déracinés et certaines maisons virent s'envoler une partie des tuiles de leur toit. Des caves furent inondées et un ruisseau se forma dans les rues de Konoha.

Cette nuit-là, quatre jeunes gens avaient aussi découvert beaucoup de choses sur les autres et sur eux-mêmes.

Sasuke, au fond de son grand lit aux draps gris clairs, soupira de contentement. Il fixait son plafond et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il était toujours un peu engourdi après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait trouvé ça exceptionnel et avait hâte de recommencer. Mais le fait que ce soit de la sodomie le dérangeait. Il ne se pensait pas être ainsi. Mais au moins, il croyait qu'après avoir expérimenté ça avec les filles, il pourrait très prochainement ne plus être puceau. Et d'y penser le fit sourire et il s'endormit paisiblement.

Naruto s'effondra dans son petit plumard, ayant terminé de se soulager. Il en rougissait encore, se souvenant qu'il avait été surpris de les avoir surpris. Il geignit dans son oreiller en se traitant d'idiot. Mais maintenant qu'il avait récupéré toutes ses facultés mentales, il se posa enfin une question essentielle : ils faisaient ça souvent ? Parce qu'ils en avaient l'habitude vu la manière qu'ils avaient de se toucher. Raah, voilà que petit Naruto se réveillait de nouveau ! Il fut radical et pensa à Orochimaru en tutu rose. C'était bête mais l'image en elle-même était si drôle que petit Naruto se rendormit.

Naruto se retourna pour regarder son plafond et ses yeux croisèrent quelques toiles d'araignées. Berk ! Il se remit sur le ventre, plongeant son nez dans son oreiller. Il était assez déboussolé. Il s'était finalement décidé de n'aimer que Sasuke puisqu'apparemment son cœur l'avait choisi. Mais il avait en plus vu son brun aimer les relations physiques assez spéciales – parce qu'on peut dire tout ce qu'on veut mais logiquement, quand on est avec deux filles, on s'enfonce pas leur vibromasseur dans les fesses ! – et cette découverte avait résolu Naruto de le faire sien, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Avant de s'endormir, il eut une petite pensée pour Sakura, espérant secrètement qu'elle se contenterait d'Ino si jamais il lui prenait Sasuke.

Sakura n'était pas vraiment soucieuse. Elle se disait juste que ça commençait un peu à déraper. Déjà, le fait qu'elle aime de plus en plus être seule avec Ino, puis sa découverte sur Sasuke – elles lui ont laissé le vibromasseur d'ailleurs – et enfin sa propre constatation sur ses sentiments plus si profonds envers Sasuke. Sakura n'était pas soucieuse, certes, mais elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Oh et puis, ça attendrait le lendemain ! Elle rabattit sa couette et s'endormit comme une masse.

Ce ne fut aucunement le cas d'Ino. Elle était incapable de dormir et de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle venait de réaliser une chose plus qu'improbable pour elle : elle aimait Sakura. Et pas seulement son corps, elle aimait tout d'elle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait de découvrir son attirance pour une autre personne que Sasuke qui la gênait, c'était le fait que ce soit Sakura, une fille ! Surtout qu'après s'en être aperçue, elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus continuer ce petit jeu avec Sasuke. Après tout, elle le respectait mais elle ne voulait plus voir Sakura dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

La blonde passa alors une nuit blanche et l'orage la maintint très bien éveillée. Le lendemain, elle sonna chez Sasuke qui l'accueillit avec un air étonné. En même temps, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa première fois fut aujourd'hui. Il déchanta rapidement lorsqu'Ino lui rendit son parapluie en ajoutant qu'il ne faudrait plus rien n'attendre d'elle, qu'elle arrêtait tout. Ce fut un peu morose que Sasuke referma la porte derrière elle. Mais il ne se décourageait pas. Il restait toujours Sakura !

Il n'avait pas cherché trop loin la raison de ce revirement. Il s'attendait depuis longtemps à ce que l'une ou les deux arrêtent leur jeu tôt ou tard. Qu'il dure aussi longtemps n'avait été jusqu'alors qu'un miracle.

Totalement épuisée, Ino rentra chez elle et s'offrit une sieste afin de récupérer de sa nuit passée.


	3. Troisième Chapitre

_**C**oucou ! Voici le troisième et dernier chap' de _Plaisirs et Sentiments_ ! _

_**Disclaimer :** Pic-nic-douille, c'est toi l'andouille ! **#pointe son doigt sur Sasuke# **Pas de chance ! Du coup tu dois faire l'autruche dans le prochain chapitre (le 501 je crois) ! Quoi ? Je peux pas t'obliger parce que je suis pas ton propriétaire ? Mais t'as perdu, t'es l'andouille ! Raah ! Pas juste ! **#boude#**_

_**Couple :** Annihilation du InoSasuSaku, commencement du InoSaku et un gros lemon NaruSasu (Contentes ? xP)_

_**Genre :** Humour (C'est confirmé xD !), Romance et heu... découverte du corps et de l'esprit (ça veut tout et rien dire mais en gros c'est ça xD !)_

* * *

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! D'ailleurs je répondrai aux anonymes sur mon profil !**_

* * *

**/!\ WARNING : Présence de limes et lemon homosexuels. Homophobes, c'est pas pour vous ! Les autres, bon mattage ;)**

* * *

_**Résumé :** Sasuke est toujours puceau et en est très frustré. Lui vient alors l'idée de sortir avec Sakura et Ino qui acceptent. Mais les sentiments se mêlent au plaisir charnel, chamboulant ainsi leurs sens et leur vie._

___**Dans le chapitre précédant : **Naruto a surpris Ino, Sakura et Sasuke pendant qu'ils s'amusaient à leur jeu charnel, et seul Sasuke ne s'en est pas aperçu. Tandis qu'Ino découvre son amour pour Sakura et décide de tout arrêter, que Sasuke s'est découvert une passion pour la sodomie, que Naruto s'est découvert une passion pour Sasuke, Sakura s'endort tranquillement, pensant que le lendemain serait plus profitable aux réflexions. _

* * *

Quelqu'un toqua violemment à sa porte et le jeune homme blond se décida à aller ouvrir. Sur le perron se tenait Sakura, resplendissante non pas tant par ses vêtements mais par son teint presque trop éblouissant pour bien la regarder. Naruto se figea devant cette apparition très inattendue.

- Bonjour Naruto !, s'écria presque Sakura en souriant, ne remarquant pas l'embarras du garçon.

- Bon… bonjour Sakura-chan, lui répondit-il timidement en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

La jeune fille plissa des yeux et poursuivit d'un air malicieux :

- Tu vas me laisser dehors ?

- Ah ! Heu non, entre !

Il ferma la porte derrière elle qui se permit d'aller s'asseoir directement dans sa cuisine-salle à manger.

- Tu viens de te lever ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Heu ouais.

Elle sembla enfin remarquer le malaise de Naruto mais continua de sourire, sachant pertinemment pourquoi. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle était là. Il s'assit en face d'elle tout en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Alors, tu t'es bien rincé l'œil hier ?

Naruto écarquilla des yeux et tout son visage prit une teinte rouge. Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de se cacher dans le col de son pyjama mais il savait très bien que cette réaction répondait à la question.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais… Parce qu'après tout, ce n'est pas moi que tu regardais.

Cette fois, il tourna des yeux plus que surpris vers elle. Elle ajouta :

- Ni Ino d'ailleurs. Je ne te savais pas gay, Naruto !

- Hé hé hé ! C'est tout récent, finit par dire Naruto d'un ton léger, comprenant qu'il n'allait pas passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Il continua de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de sa bêtise et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Il se traita d'imbécile mais Sakura ne se départit pas de son sourire ce qui le rassura. Elle reprit d'un ton sérieux :

- Par contre, Sasuke-kun ne t'a pas vu.

- Ah ouais ?

- Hm.

Naruto souffla un instant de soulagement. Si Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu alors il n'aurait pas à s'excuser et ne partirait pas sur de mauvaises bases pour le séduire. Mais comme il n'était pas bon à ce jeu-là, peut-être qu'il aurait des conseils de la part de Sakura. Ah bah non, elle était amoureuse du même homme.

- Tu l'aimes ?, voulut savoir Sakura.

- Ou… ouais, répondit-il en rougissant. Désolé, je ne ressens plus ce genre de choses pour toi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. En fait, je pense que moi aussi j'ai changé.

Naruto ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais n'insista pas. La façon qu'elle avait de le dire, ce sourire un peu triste mêlé à une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux verts le dissuada d'aller plus loin. C'était vrai qu'elle avait changé. Il n'était toujours pas tabassé alors qu'il l'avait vue nue en compagnie d'Ino et de Sasuke, elle le découvrait gay et surtout il aimait celui qu'elle aimait depuis sa tendre enfance. Enfin il n'allait pas se plaindre, au moins il était vivant.

Sakura pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.

- Je pense que tu as plus de chances que moi de l'avoir.

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle se leva et quitta l'appartement, plantant royalement Naruto dans sa cuisine. Il était à la fois heureux et un peu sous le choc. La fille qu'il avait aimé depuis si longtemps, celle qui aimait celui qu'il aimait aujourd'hui, venait de lui avouer qu'il avait plus de chances qu'elle. Ce n'était pas facile à avouer, déjà à soi-même, alors à lui ?

Naruto se précipita dehors mais Sakura avait déjà disparu. Il soupira et rentra. Il décida alors de prendre une douche afin de bien se réveiller et de bien réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

_DING DONG ! _

Décidément, aujourd'hui on aimait vraiment le faire chier !

Sasuke sortit de son bain moussant, s'enroula dans une grande serviette blanche et ouvrit ainsi vêtu à la personne qui avait osé le déranger une deuxième fois dans la matinée. C'est ainsi qu'il créa une cascade d'évanouissements et de saignements de nez de la part des jeunes filles genin qui avaient pour mission de remettre le village en l'état après l'orage. C'était surprenant quand même le nombre de filles qui s'occupaient du chêne déraciné juste devant chez lui. Même si Sasuke se plaisait à penser que c'était grâce à son physique de Dieu qu'il les avait attirées là. Hum hum… Reprenons.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun !, salua, imperturbable, Sakura.

- Hn, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

D'abord Ino, ensuite Sakura. Il espérait qu'elle ne venait pas non plus pour tout arrêter.

- Tu me laisses entrer ?

- Hn.

Il referma derrière elle et ils s'assirent dans le canapé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais te balader tout nu chez toi.

- Je prenais un bain.

- Ah. Je dérange alors ?

- Non, c'est bon.

Sasuke n'allait pas laisser sa future chance de se dépuceler lui échapper aussi facilement. Il était nu, il n'avait plus qu'à déshabiller Sakura et le reste viendrait tout seul. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Sakura n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller aussi loin avec lui, et pas sans Ino à ses côtés. De toute façon, il y avait aussi Naruto qui risquait de s'incruster dans le tas. Il fallait d'abord tâter le terrain pour ce faire.

- Ino est venue ce matin très tôt. Elle arrête.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Sasuke se contenta de hausser les épaules et plongea son regard noir dans les yeux de Sakura qui aurait dû rougir mais celle-ci était bien plus préoccupée par cette nouvelle pour réagir aux avances du brun. Elle se leva à l'étonnement de Sasuke qui se leva aussi.

- Je vais lui parler.

- T'es pas obligée. On est tous les deux maintenant, tu m'as pour toi toute seule…

- Mais c'est pas toi que je veux !

Sakura avait lancé sa phrase abruptement, sans réfléchir. Sasuke commençait à l'énerver. Mais cette phrase… C'était clair pourtant, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Elle croisa le regard de Sasuke, perdu et un peu blessé. Un éclair de génie la traversa. Si elle ne voulait pas de lui alors… elle voulait quelqu'un d'autre.

- Désolé, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse du brun qui finit par se reprendre.

- T'es honnête au moins.

Il s'assit doucement et posa son coude sur sa cuisse pour avoir un appui pour son menton, pensant qu'aujourd'hui encore il ne pourrait pas franchir le cap. La jeune fille le regarda avant de lui dire :

- Tu sais, il n'y avait pas qu'Ino et moi qui t'aimions. En fait, il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime bien plus que nous ne l'avons jamais fait.

- Ouais, mes fans folles furieuses. Je suis pas désespéré à ce…

- Non, je te parle de quelqu'un de très proche de toi.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant.

- En plus…, rajouta avec hésitation Sakura, ça pourrait plus te plaire qu'avec une f… nous.

- Ça a un rapport avec la dernière fois ? La sodomie ?

Sakura rougit tout en acquiesçant. Sasuke détourna les yeux pour éviter qu'elle ne voit son trouble. C'était vrai qu'il avait adoré mais en parler c'était autre chose.

- Réfléchis bien, Sasuke-kun. De toute façon, j'aiderai cette personne quoi qu'il arrive.

- Hn.

- Bon, j'y vais.

- Hn.

Elle sortit du salon et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de l'entrée, Sasuke se tenait derrière elle.

- Sakura.

La jeune fille se retourna, ses cheveux roses encadrant son fin visage.

- Merci.

Elle sourit en réponse et ferma derrière elle.

Elle se dirigea directement chez Ino. Comme d'habitude, sa mère la laissa monter dans sa chambre et elle découvrit la blonde endormie. Un peu comme dans un conte de fée, Sakura captura les lèvres de sa douce et belle ce qui la réveilla. Ino sourit, Sakura aussi.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !, commença joyeusement Sakura.

- Moi aussi, déclara plus tristement Ino, les lèvres pincées. J'ai été voir Sasuke-kun ce matin et j'ai dit que j'arrêtais ce petit jeu.

La mèche blonde cacha tout son visage alors qu'elle baissait la tête honteusement.

- Je sais. Moi aussi j'ai arrêté !

Ino releva la tête, pas sûre de comprendre.

- En fait, je me suis rendue compte que…

- Je t'aime, la coupa Ino.

Sakura sourit, rougissante, et avança son visage vers celui d'Ino. La blonde, quant à elle, avait presque cessé de respirer à sa déclaration audacieuse. Ce fut les lèvres se frôlant que Sakura murmura :

- C'est bien, tu finis toujours mes phrases.

Ino arrondit les yeux puis les ferma lorsque leurs lèvres se rejoignirent.

* * *

La journée se passa sans plus de rebondissements pour nos protagonistes mais la soirée qui s'annonçait serait bien toute autre. Et oui, rappelez-vous le rendez-vous de Sasuke et Naruto ! Ah, je vous vois venir là, tout de suite les déclarations d'amour enflammées et le plumard, nan mais bande de pervers ! Vous avez même pas honte en plus ! Raah ! Ouais, c'est bon, vous avez gagné, voilà la suite, elle arrive !

Sasuke avait bien réfléchi et ce que lui avait dit Sakura, ou plutôt lorsqu'elle avait voulu se rattraper, l'avait aidé à comprendre. Elle parlait des garçons.

Première nouvelle : quelqu'un proche de lui, un garçon, l'aimait. Deuxième nouvelle : Sakura pensait qu'il était mieux fait pour être gay. Ça, c'était quelque chose à vérifier. Surtout que lorsque la jeune fille l'avait insinué, elle sous-entendait qu'il préférait être en-dessous. Et ça, Sasuke ne le supportait pas. Est-ce qu'il avait la tête d'un Uke ? – Bah oui. – Tout le monde l'imaginait être un mâle dominant à cent pour cent après tout ! – Aux nombres d'histoires NaruSasu, faut croire que non. – Et surtout, il ne voulait plus être puceau, alors il fallait, même si c'était un garçon, qu'il soit Seme, il l'écrirait sur son front même ! – Pas besoin, il y a déjà Uke dans ton nom, ça suffit à te définir. – Déterminé à découvrir la personne qui lui permettrait d'assouvir ses envies perverses et de le dépuceler, il enfila sa veste noire et sortit chercher Naruto à son appartement.

Le blond était fin prêt, il avait mis des vêtements propres – un exploit en soi – et s'était décidé à tout faire pour faire de Sasuke son brun – de petit Uke.

_TOC TOC !_

Tout sourire, Naruto ouvrit la porte et le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement. S'engueulant intérieurement de ne pas savoir contrôler son corps comme il le fallait, le brun jeta un regard froid au blond qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers Ichi… Ah bah non, c'est vrai, c'est Naruto qui invite Sasuke, pas l'inverse, donc le brun conduisit le blond à un restaurant assez chic mais pas trop cher, il fallait payer le repas après et Naruto n'était pas riche comme Crésus.

Naruto était tout content, il dînait avec son amoureux – futur Uke – et en plus il avait encore en mémoire les déhanchements stratégiques du brun sur…

_« Aaah ! Petit Naruto se réveille ! »_

Sasuke n'avait toujours pas trouvé le garçon qui l'aimait mais il ne se décourageait pas. Il réfléchissait, passant en revue tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Sauf qu'il en oublia un, celui assis en face de lui. Le brun resta ainsi plongé dans ses pensées tout le long du repas ce qui ne dérangea absolument pas Naruto qui essayait de passer inaperçu et de se calmer… comme il pouvait.

Quelle romantique atmosphère…

Le repas se passa sans encombre et Naruto n'eut pas à trop piocher dans ses économies pour payer. Les deux garçons avaient d'après eux passé une très bonne soirée car rien que de se voir les enthousiasmait énormément, même si un certain brun ne se l'avouerait jamais. Et bien trop préoccupés par leurs petits soucis personnels, l'absence de discussion ne les embarrassa pas.

Naruto décida de raccompagner Sasuke jusque chez lui et, si possible, rester un peu, genre boire un café. De toute façon Sasuke n'était pas contre, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que le blond dormirait chez lui, sur le canapé.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Sasuke entra dans le salon que son cerveau de petit génie prétentieux eut le déclic. Ayant rayé de la liste tous les garçons qu'il pouvait connaître, il s'aperçut de l'oubli monumental qu'il venait de faire.

Le cœur battant, il se tourna lentement vers Naruto qui lui sourit, soudainement troublé par le regard de Sasuke. Le brun venait de réaliser que le seul garçon proche de lui n'était autre que Naruto. Il avait toujours été à ses côtés, il l'avait ramené, il l'avait soutenu lorsque le Conseil avait été contre sa réhabilitation… Et puis à chaque fois qu'il était un peu trop près, il avait le cœur qui battait comme maintenant, ou alors qui ratait un battement lorsqu'il était surpris par le sourire éclatant du blond. Etait-ce lui, le garçon qui l'aimait ? Et qu'il… aimait… ?

Naruto n'en crut pas ses yeux, d'ailleurs ça ne devait qu'être un défaut occasionnel de son cerveau car pour lui, Sasuke venait de rougir avant de détourner les yeux. On parlait de Sasuke, le brun qui ne se laisse jamais déstabiliser ! Oui mais voilà, le cerveau de Naruto était opérationnel, et Sasuke avait rougi.

Le brun n'aurait jamais imaginé penser un jour que Naruto était mignon, et encore moins qu'il puisse un jour se demander s'il l'aimait. D'accord pour dire qu'il était son meilleur ami, son frère, mais la personne qu'il aime ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore aimer ?

Naruto ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Sasuke n'avançait plus et avait l'air en pleine réflexion au beau milieu du salon. Il tapota l'épaule de Sasuke et celui-ci sursauta violemment avant de plonger son regard profond dans celui du blond. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Sasuke ?

Il fallait qu'il le vérifie. Si Naruto l'aimait, il fallait à tout prix qu'il le sache.

- Hé hoo ! Sasuke !, l'appela de nouveau Naruto, agitant la main devant son visage.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir et, étrangement, il ne fut absolument pas contre.

- Hé ! Sasuke ! J'te parle !

La voix énervée fut étouffée par des lèvres. Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke était en train de l'embrasser !

Il déconnecta son cerveau et ferma les yeux, plaçant sa main derrière la nuque du brun pour coller leur visage. Sasuke approfondit le baiser et leurs langues s'amusèrent ensemble, ne se quittant que pour mieux se retrouver. Sasuke recula, entraînant Naruto jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ils sentaient la température de leur corps grimper et bientôt ils finirent torse-nu. Une fièvre qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais ressenti s'empara d'eux et Sasuke, comme toujours, fut rapidement dominé par les sensations des mains calleuses sur son corps, si différentes de celles des filles, pour gémir à travers leur baiser. Naruto poussa le brun qui s'étala sur le lit, les yeux à moitié fermés, presque implorant. Sasuke tendit les mains vers lui comme pour l'appeler à revenir vers lui. Le blond sourit et se jeta sur les lèvres offertes. Sasuke referma ses bras sur son corps et caressa la peau tannée du blond.

Ils ne croyaient pas cela possible. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? C'était comme un rêve dans lequel tout était plus fort : leurs sens s'étaient décuplés rendant le baiser presque indispensable à leur vie, ils voulaient toujours plus se toucher, se sentir, et toutes les petites imperfections de la peau devenaient un régal sous leurs doigts et leurs lèvres. Parfois amoureusement, parfois sauvagement, leurs caresses s'exécutaient. Ils étaient comme ivre du corps de l'autre sans jamais s'en lasser.

Les pantalons et caleçons volèrent à travers la pièce. Autant avec les filles tout se faisait en douceur, autant avec Naruto tout allait très vite et sans faire dans la dentelle. Ce fut peut-être pour cette raison que Sasuke essaya de renverser la situation et qu'il se mit à califourchon sur Naruto avant de recommencer à lécher son corps. Pas le moins du monde intimidé, Naruto le laissa jouer avec sa peau, la langue retraçant les abdos, tétant parfois les petits bouts de chairs qui durcissaient à ce contact. Il attrapa le menton de Sasuke et le ramena vers lui pour entamer un énième baiser langoureux, charnel et savoureux. Naruto glissa entre leurs bouches deux doigts qui s'invitèrent dans le ballet des langues. Finalement Sasuke entreprit de les suçoter, ne quittant pas un seul instant des yeux ceux bleus du blond.

- Sasuke…

Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Sasuke sous cet appel saisissant. Il en ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Le souffle sur les doigts hâlés de Naruto provoqua un fourmillement de picotements dans sa main, se répercutant dans tout son être, et il ne put empêcher un énorme sourire se dessiner doucement sur son visage. Il attrapa brusquement la nuque de Sasuke avant de fermer ses paupières pour reprendre un nouveau baiser, ceux-ci étant devenus pour eux leur seul moyen de se rassurer de la présence de l'autre mais aussi pour s'assurer que ce qu'ils vivaient n'était pas seulement le fruit de leur imagination.

Appuyé d'une main sur le torse de Naruto, les doigts de l'autre main de Sasuke s'engouffrèrent dans les mèches folles blondes et s'amusèrent à former de petites boucles avec elles. La main de Naruto qui était toujours posée sur la nuque du brun remonta doucement pour aller elle aussi jouer avec les cheveux hirsutes. Le temps fut comme suspendu pendant que leurs langues s'enroulaient ensemble, se poursuivant d'une cavité chaude à l'autre. Sasuke émit un léger gémissement afin de prévenir son partenaire qu'il était en manque d'air et qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir se séparer. Naruto accéda à sa requête et tous deux s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils ouvrirent simultanément leurs yeux et purent y lire une multitude de sentiments. D'abord beaucoup de désir, la flamme illuminant aussi bien les orbes noires que bleus, mais aussi de la satisfaction à être ensemble, une pointe de soulagement commune et quelque chose qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à décrire, et qui pourtant les comblait au plus au point.

Le cœur de Naruto s'emballa de plus bel en réalisant ce qu'ils faisaient, le fait que Sasuke ait pris l'initiative lui ayant fait un peu perdre la raison. Mais maintenant face à face, nus comme le premier jour de leur vie, et pour finir se dévorant des yeux, Naruto sentit comme un éclatement dans son ventre et arrondit les yeux. Il se fit happer par une vague de bonheur et sourit comme jamais, provoquant un rougissement monstre chez Sasuke.

Il l'aimait de tout son être et se plaisait à penser que c'était réciproque en voyant cette lueur indescriptible dans les yeux noirs. Sasuke, quant à lui, avait compris depuis leur premier baiser que Sakura parlait du blond. Oui, c'était lui le garçon qui l'aimait plus qu'elle, il en était maintenant sûr. Et de le savoir était, comment dire… fabuleux. Il se sentait léger, rempli d'une fierté sans nom et même invincible tout en constatant qu'il ne résistait en aucune façon aux caresses de Naruto. Un paradoxe qu'il commençait à apprécier et qu'il rechercherait plus tard, encore et encore, il le savait. Cette sensation que l'on appelle « l'amour ».

- Je t'aime, Sasuke.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'estomac du brun d'exploser sous la révélation. Il connaissait les sentiments du blond, mais entre le savoir et l'entendre dire, il y avait une énorme différence. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous le choc et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Naruto sourit encore une fois avant de relever la tête et d'embrasser les fines lèvres déjà gonflées par les précédents baisers. Il décolla de quelques millimètres leurs bouches avant de murmurer :

- Je t'aime.

Sasuke déglutit et ne put s'empêcher de tomber dans les deux yeux azurs, déterminés et sûr d'eux. Il franchit le mince espace pour que sa langue rencontre sa jumelle et réussit à fermer les yeux.

Naruto ne fut pas déstabilisé par ce manque de réponse. Après tout, Sasuke n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de très loquace et avouer ses sentiments les plus profonds n'était pas ce qu'il arrivait à faire de mieux. Déjà à la Vallée de la Fin, ça avait dû lui être pénible de l'appeler son meilleur ami. Cependant Naruto ne renonçait pas et on sait tous que lorsqu'il décide quelque chose, il ne l'abandonne pas facilement. Et puis il voulait quand même ne plus avoir aucun doute.

Le baiser devint plus passionné et Naruto descendit sa main à la nuque, puis entre les omoplates, jusqu'à la délicieuse chute des reins du brun. Celui-ci frissonna sous cette nouvelle caresse et ses doigts s'accrochèrent plus fermement aux cheveux du blond. Délicatement, cette main brune frôla du bout des doigts la naissance de la raie des fesses. Un doigt effleura l'intimité et commença à la caresser, encouragé par les gémissements du brun. Naruto arriva à s'asseoir, Sasuke à califourchon sur ses genoux, et continua la malaxation de cette chair tendre. Le doigt franchit enfin la barrière de muscles et entra dans l'intimité du brun.

Brun qui s'immobilisa, stoppa brutalement le baiser et repoussa Naruto en le fusillant du regard. Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre. Il lui avait fait mal ? Non, vu l'air furieux de Sasuke, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Et la main qui empoigna la sienne pour retirer son doigt du brun le lui confirma.

Naruto sut, sans avoir besoin de plus de détails, que la partie de jambes en l'air n'allait plus être comme il l'avait espéré. Malgré ce qu'il avait vu la veille, Sasuke n'était décidément pas résolu à réitérer l'expérience – avec autre chose qu'un vibromasseur – et ce n'était pas vraiment prévu dans la tête de Naruto. Lui qui pensait que les rôles étaient déjà distribués…

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Ce crétin, baka, usuratonkachi, dobe pensait pouvoir être au-dessus ? Il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil, ou plutôt dans SON cul, pas dans le SIEN ! Ok, ils étaient deux garçons, OK, c'était bizarre mais il y avait déjà réfléchi et il s'était dit qu'après tout pourquoi pas, MAIS seulement s'il était Seme ! Sinon il resterait quand même puceau, et puis de toute façon il ne s'imaginait pas qu'on lui enfonce… un sexe… – déglutit – chaud et dur…

Sasuke sentit ses joues chauffer à cette idée parce qu'il l'avait imaginée dans sa petite tête de prétentieux. Il baissa légèrement la tête afin de cacher ses rougeurs avec ses mèches.

- Sasuke…

Ce dernier regarda à travers ses cheveux Naruto qui s'était allongé et lui souriait malicieusement. Il ondula des hanches pour faire rencontrer leurs deux érections. Ils ne retinrent pas leurs gémissements et Naruto continua son entreprise. Les yeux baignés de luxure s'étaient accrochés et ne se détachaient plus.

- Je… t'aime… Sasu…

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, un flot de sensations l'envahissait et l'empêchait d'articuler quoi que ce soit, si jamais il en avait eu l'envie.

- Aah !

Naruto avait réussi à inverser leur position et fondit sur la bouche du brun, étouffant ainsi les plaintes furieuses qui s'apprêtaient à en sortir. Il continuait à se déhancher pour provoquer trop de plaisir mais aussi, parce qu'il aimait ça. Oh ça oui, il aimait faire ça, le faire avec lui, et c'était spécialement parce que c'était lui qu'il aimait ça. Parce qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement.

- Oh Sasuke, s'il te plaît...

Les mains du brun vinrent attraper les cheveux de son futur amant pour recommencer un échange baveux et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire. Cette nouvelle position approfondit le contact de leurs corps et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à penser correctement. Même si un certain blond avait encore un peu de jugeote à ce moment-là, Sasuke étant toujours aussi réceptif aux contacts sur sa peau.

C'est ainsi que le doigt rentra une nouvelle fois dans l'intimité du brun. Mais contrairement à la première fois, le brun n'arrêta rien de ses déhanchements, il les accentua même. C'était trop bon, trop fort, trop puissant. C'était trop. Il savait qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle et qu'il était dans une situation plus que de soumission mais étrangement il aimait ça, et ce n'était pas la première fois.

Toutes les fois où il avait pu se laisser faire par les filles, la veille ayant été la plus humiliante et la plus merveilleuse de toutes, à ces moments-là, il ne réalisait pas vraiment qu'il préférait être dominé que dominant, car, n'étant en présence que de filles, il se sentait forcément plus viril qu'elles. Mais là, il devait se l'avouer, Naruto était définitivement un mec, son érection comme preuve à l'appui, et il le dominait complètement sans qu'il n'en éprouve un profond rejet. Ça ne l'enchantait pas tellement d'apprendre qu'il appréciait être en-dessous mais il en avait véritablement envie et puis, c'était Naruto.

Et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ? La question fut balayée en une fraction de seconde. Elle ne se posait pas. Personne d'autre que Naruto n'aurait pu être à cette place, en cet instant, sur son lit, en train de le chevaucher.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé sous l'afflux de sensations et rougit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser. Voir l'expression du plaisir sur le visage de Naruto ne l'aida pas vraiment à se reprendre même si la douleur d'un deuxième doigt faisait un peu retomber sa fièvre enflammée. Il gémit en sentant cette sensation bizarre en lui, les doigts s'amusant à écarter les anneaux de chair. Il quémanda un baiser en remuant les lèvres et Naruto lui accorda son souhait. Profitant de la décontraction du brun, il enfonça un troisième doigt et s'amusa à faire gémir Sasuke.

Il quitta la bouche tentatrice pour mordiller le creux des épaules et descendre jusqu'au téton bien dur. Il le lécha joyeusement et put entendre la voix aiguë de Sasuke. Il sourit et retira ses doigts. Le moment était venu.

Sasuke était tout pantelant mais il en voulait plus. La tête lui tournait mais il savait ce qu'il voulait. Les doigts n'étaient plus là, mais qu'importe, il attendait autre chose. Inconsciemment, il détacha ses jambes de la taille de Naruto et les écarta lascivement de part et d'autre du blond. La respiration saccadée, le cœur battant, des yeux rendus vitreux par le plaisir, il devenait un véritable appel au viol. Enfin s'il était consentant, ce n'était pas vraiment un viol mais comprenez bien qu'il fallait donner une image et que c'était la seule qui était venue à l'esprit de Naruto.

Celui-ci n'en put plus et attrapa les chevilles du brun pour accéder plus facilement à l'intimité du brun. Il garda tout de même un peu la tête froide et entra progressivement, par à-coups pour ne pas faire trop mal à Sasuke. Parce que même s'il ne disait rien, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure férocement et Naruto pouvait sentir la tension de son corps à travers son membre. Arrivé à la moitié, il patienta tout en caressant le membre légèrement ramolli du brun et ne cessait de répéter son « Je t'aime » lancinant et envoûtant pour le détendre. Ce qui se produisit enfin après quelques longues minutes de souffrance.

Alors c'était comme ça que ça allait se passer ? Après cette nuit, il serait encore puceau ? À moins qu'on puisse dire qu'il ne l'était plus, mais seulement d'un certain sens ? Mais pour lui, est-ce qu'au final il serait encore vraiment puceau ? En sentant le membre palpitant en lui, en le sentant bouger et commencer à lui donner du plaisir après la douleur, il se dit qu'après cette nuit, non, il ne le serait plus, d'ailleurs il ne serait plus non plus célibataire, ni hétéro, il serait avec Naruto. Si avec Sakura et Ino, il n'y avait vu qu'une passade, il savait qu'avec Naruto c'était différent. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue : il l'aimait vraiment. Il en était totalement conscient alors qu'il hurlait à plein poumon son plaisir, pilonné sans relâche par le blond.

Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas arrêté ses « Je t'aime » en espérant secrètement une réponse qu'il n'attendait plus. Il voyait Sasuke perdu dans le plaisir, des larmes s'écoulant discrètement sur sa peau pâle, et cette vision lui fit dire encore ces mots :

- Je t'aime… Sas… uke…

Il les entendait, il voulait y répondre mais à chaque fois un coup de butoir le faisait crier et l'empêchait d'exprimer un mot compréhensible. À cette allure, il devrait attendre que l'atmosphère torride se fut estompée mais il savait que l'envie l'aurait alors déjà quitté. Et il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il le dise maintenant, qu'il raterait quelque chose s'il ne le faisait pas. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette conviction, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il réussit par un miracle inattendu à hurler :

- MOI AUSSI, SEME !

Sur ce cri tout aussi surprenant que révélateur, les deux mâles en rut éjaculèrent ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie. Naruto s'effondra à côté de Sasuke après s'être retiré et entreprit de les recouvrir du drap gris. Couvert du linge, il sourit en se blottissant contre son brun. Et oui, SON brun, il pouvait le dire, comme il était le blond de Sasuke. Celui-ci n'ayant pas encore quitté son état léthargique sous le coup de son orgasme affreusement plus puissant que celui de la veille, il n'avait pas vraiment compris les mots qu'il avait laissé échapper.

Morphée vint toquer à la porte de la chambre peu de temps après et constata que le brun servait de gros nounours à Naruto. Mais bon, Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas et déposa un baiser sur le front du blond avant que Morphée ne le prenne dans ses bras.

- … uke…

Et il faut croire qu'elle prit en même temps Naruto dans son étreinte.

* * *

- Dis, Sasuke...

- Hn ?

- Tu faisais quoi avec Ino et Sakura-chan ?

Sasuke releva la tête de son chocolat chaud pour regarder la tête d'abruti de son petit ami – dire qu'avant il avait deux petites amies ! – et constata avec horreur qu'une telle question de si bon matin ne pouvait que le mettre de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée.

- De quoi tu parles ?, demanda Sasuke en portant sa tasse chaude à ses lèvres.

- Ben… je vous ai vu…

- … !

Sasuke réussit à ne pas recracher son chocolat et s'étrangla à moitié avec. QUOI ? Il venait de dire quoi, LÀ ?

Voyant l'état de fureur et ne voulant pas s'attraper les foudres de l'Uchiha, Naruto grimaça pour faire passer la pilule et entreprit de s'expliquer :

- J'ai pas fait exprès, je passais, par hasard… et puis t'étais dans une tenue si… et Sakura-chan était pas là… et le resto… et la pluie… ouais, c'est ça, la pluie, c'est de sa faute de toute façon, finit-il avec aplomb.

Pas besoin de dire que Sasuke n'avait rien pigé – on pourrait même dire que Naruto, l'auteur de ces paroles lui-même, n'avait rien compris à sa tirade plus que brouillée – et ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment les affaires du blond. Mais pourquoi avait-il abordé ce sujet ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?, essaya de comprendre Sasuke tout en gardant son sang-froid.

- Bah… Toi. Ino. Et Sakura-chan.

Naruto était vraiment gêné et se tortillait pour trouver les bons mots mais il voulait savoir coûte que coûte. Même si c'était un moment très honteux pour lui, et sûrement très humiliant pour le brun.

- Si je te dis « vroum vroum », tu comprends ?

Le haussement de sourcil du brun lui dit que non, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Et puis Sasuke comprit et le haussement de sourcil se transforma en une expression d'effroi. Naruto sourit timidement.

S'il n'était pas déjà assis, il se serait écroulé de honte tellement ses jambes lui semblaient faibles, par contre il ne put retenir sa tasse de chocolat qui s'écrasa sur la table et la boisson chaude se répandit paresseusement sur la nappe cirée. Il baissa la tête et cacha du mieux qu'il put sa mine piteuse. Oh la la, il avait honte… En plus Naruto l'avait vu…

Minute. Naruto l'avait vu ?

Il releva la tête et fusilla du regard les yeux bleus de Naruto.

- Comment t'as fait pour voir ça ?

- Je l'ai dit, c'est… c'est la pluie, baragouina le blond.

Le brun se leva brusquement, toute son énergie revenue en bloc, et empoigna le col du T-Shirt de Naruto pour le secouer comme un prunier.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et répond-moi, usuratonkachi !

- Et toi d'abord, pourquoi tu faisais ça ?, réussit à dire le blond.

Sasuke arrêta de brutaliser Naruto et remarqua que le blond arborait une expression de peine. Il lit de la tristesse dans ses yeux et réussit à le lâcher doucement avant de se rasseoir tranquillement. S'il l'avait vu, c'était sûr qu'il devait se poser des questions. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble – et pas pour jouer aux cartes – et qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour, c'était normal pour le blond de demander des explications.

Sasuke avait envie de répondre que ça ne le regardait pas. Parce que c'était vrai. Ça ne concernait que lui et les filles, point barre. Mais cette image d'un Naruto triste et blessé ne lui plaisait pas tellement, et il valait mieux régler cette affaire rapidement.

- On sortait ensemble.

Naruto était surpris, étonné, ébahi, choqué. Mais avant de pouvoir placer un mot, Sasuke reprit la parole :

- C'était pas comme-ci on s'aimait, enfin pour moi, c'était juste pour le sexe.

Sasuke ne regardait plus Naruto dans les yeux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- On se voyait de temps en temps et voilà.

- T'as… couché avec Ino et Sakura-chan ?

Le brun parvint à regarder de nouveau le blond. Il comprit que Naruto commençait à s'énerver. Apparemment coucher pour le sexe n'était pas dans le répertoire des bonnes choses à faire dans sa vie pour cet abruti. Surtout avec Sakura.

- Non. Elles sont toutes les deux encore vierges.

Il se demanda si ça valait aussi pour lui avant de rejeter cette possibilité dans un coin de sa tête. Il l'avait fait avec Naruto, alors maintenant on pouvait dire que c'était bon. En tout cas il essayait de s'en persuader.

Naruto parut soulagé un instant mais finit par froncer les sourcils :

- Et c'est arrivé… comment ?

C'était quand même difficile pour le blond. Il sentait son cœur se serrer et la colère se propager dans toutes les parcelles de son corps. La jalousie le rongeait même s'il savait que Sasuke ne l'avait pas trompé. D'ailleurs, pouvait-on tromper quelqu'un avant de sortir avec ?

- Je leur ai demandé. Mais j'ai été clair dès le début et je leur ai laissé le choix. Elles étaient consentantes.

Sasuke marqua une pose avant de reprendre :

- Et puis de toute façon, c'est fini. Il y a… n… no…

Ça passait pas, bordel ! Il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase ! Il lui restait qu'un mot quand même ! Allez, Sasuke, encore un petit effort !

Naruto voyait la difficulté avec laquelle Sasuke avait à achever sa phrase mais il sourit, les doutes s'envolant comme des oiseaux de son cœur. Le « nous » presque prononcé le rassura et un léger rire lui échappa, ce qui ne plut pas au brun qui lui donna une tape sur la tête pour le faire taire.

- Teme !

Naruto se jeta sur Sasuke et une bagarre plus jouée que sérieuse s'engagea dans la cuisine. Finalement, après avoir renversé la table et après que les tasses se soient fracassées à terre, Sasuke réussit à immobiliser sa victime en mettant tout son poids sur elle. Le micro-sourire apparut au coin de sa bouche et il se donna l'air prétentieux et satisfait que l'on connaît tous.

- Teme, pousse-toi !

- …

- Allez, bouge de là ! C'est moi le Seme d'abord !

- Quoi ? C'est pas parce que t'as réussi une fois que…

- Sa-su-ke… Tu l'as dit toi-même, lui susurra le blond d'un ton cajoleur.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues pâles et le micro sourire se transforma en une moue boudeuse. Ne pouvant plus résister à cet air attendrissant, Naruto saisit la nuque du brun et l'embrassa.

Finalement, par un roulé-boulé brutal, Naruto entreprit de faire apprendre à Sasuke qui était le Uke, et ce n'était pas lui.

C'est ainsi que cette histoire se termine, sur un cri chargé de tout l'amour et de plaisir qu'à Sasuke en lui, et on peut vous assurer que d'un certain côté, il est toujours puceau. Mais apparemment ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça.

- OH OUIII !

**/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/° FIN °\°\°\°\°\°\°\°\°\°\°\°\° FIN °/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/° FIN °\°\°\°\°\°\°\°\°\°\°\°\**

* * *

_**E**t voilà, terminé ! D'ailleurs je la mettrai en _Complete _demain, j'ai compris par expérience que je perdais des lecteurs sinon, parce qu'ils retrouvent plus la fic xD !_

_**J**'ai bien aimé écrire cette fic, malgré tous les points bizarres (genre InoSasuSaku, démontage d'Uchiwa, mon humour et le OOC (là, c'est sûr, y'en a xD !)) et c'était parti d'une réflexion. Je ne sais plus sur quel profil j'avais lu ça (ouais ouais, je sais, ma mémoire me fait défaut) mais ça disait : ok pour le yaoi, mais non à un Konoha entièrement homo !_

_**D**onc je voulais tout d'abord une histoire qui explique comment on pouvait arriver à du yaoi ET du yuri (xD, moi qui aime pas trop ça !). Je me suis aidée de "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry et surtout de toutes les fics qui présentaient Sasuke en gros pervers Seme qui martyrise son petit Uke blond crétin... Etant fan de NaruSasu, ça pouvait pas se finir comme ça xD ! Et pourquoi j'aime à ce point cassé l'image de Mister Perfect de Sasuke ? Parce que je l'aime pas, mais comme il est beau gosse et surtout qu'il est le plus proche de Naruto, je pouvais pas l'exclure xD ! _

_**A**près ce blabla inutile, je l'avoue, je vais vous laisser me donner plein de reviews x3 ! _


End file.
